For Tomorrow
by PUNKYANGEL2469
Summary: She saved his life. Now all he wants to do is be by her side, to be the only thing in the world to protect her. Even from the all out war that is steadily approaching.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings everyone!

This story is for UchihaMistress723, hope you love it!

-PA

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama, you w-wanted to see me?" a soft, meek voice cut through the silence in the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up from her desk, eyes blinking slowly, indicating that she had been sleeping. Realizing she had a guest, she quickly sat up, smoothing out her hair and shaking the last bit of sleep from her eyes.<p>

"Ah, yes, Hinata-san." Tsunade said, finishing with a yawn. She opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a file. "I need you to travel to Sunagakure to meet up with the Kazekage. He needs these files on Lightning Country." she handed the file to Hinata, but didn't let go once the girl had her hands on them. "Whatever you do, Hinata, do not open this folder. It is confidential information. There's a seal on it that only the Kazekage knows how to break. If you try to open it, it will detonate."

Hinata let out a frightened 'eep' when her eyes met Tsunade's deadly serious ones. She gave a shaky nod, fearing her voice would fail her. "Good, now that you understand, you have one hour to pack."

"W-Who will be going with me?" Hinata asked.

"You will be going on this mission alone. If anyone asks where you're going, tell them nothing. It will take you a little over a week to get there on foot. So don't waste any time." If looks could kill, the looks Tsunade were giving Hinata would have murdered her.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama." the girl said, spinning on her heel and heading for the door, genuinely afraid of the Hokage at the moment.

Tsunade watched the girl leave and heaved a heavy sigh. "May Kami be with you on this mission Hinata..."

* * *

><p>Hinata hurried home, not stopping to even catch her breath. When she reached her room, she quickly braided her hair down her back. She looked in the mirror. <em>It's not perfect, but it'll do. <em>she thought. She grabbed a black backpack from her closet and filled it with necessary items such as kunai, shuriken, senbon, her mini first aid kit, her small medical hand book along with a field journal, two changes of clothes, her sewing kit, and the folder for the Kazekage. Standing up and sliding the backpack onto her shoulders, she walked to her window and opened it, perching on the windowsill.

She leaped from the sill, landing daintily on her feet and took off running. She felt a little guilty about not telling anyone where she was going, but she had to follow orders. She reached the west gate and turned to look at the village. _Something isn't right..._ Hinata thought. There were no ANBU about, and usually they stalked the gates, waiting and ready for any intruders.

But there were none. There weren't even any townspeople out.

She shrugged and adjusted her pack, turning to walk out of the village.

She smiled as she looked up at the canopy of leaves above her. It was truly beautiful in Fire Country. Especially during the fall, which was now. The luscious green leaves began to change to scarlet and gold, looking as if the whole world was caught on fire.

Hinata took in a soft breath, feeling completely at peace as she continued her journey.

* * *

><p>Hours later, around eleven or so, Hinata walked down a familiar path that only she knew of. At the end of the dirt path was a small cabin. She yawned as she gently pushed open the door. It was dark inside the small cabin, but Hinata knew her way around. She walked over to the small kitchenette and opened a cabinet, retrieving a box of matches. She then felt her way to a small fireplace not far from the kitchenette. She leaned down, smiling at the little arrangement of wood she left the last time she was here, and set fire to the twigs in the middle.<p>

She stood and walked to different parts of the little cabin, lighting all the various candles she spread around. Eventually, there was enough light in the room that she could see everything.

She opened a cabinet and pulled out a towel, one of the many things she had snuck out here years ago. Grabbing her small bag of weapons, she walked out the door and turned to the left, heading to a small spring which served as her bath.

Stripping and laying her neatly folded clothes on a boulder, Hinata eased herself into the cooling waters of the spring. She sighed as she felt the heat of her bare body warm the water.

She closed her eyes for a moment, smiling to herself.

_Tsunade should send me on missions by myself more often._

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

_Why am I hurting?_

Crimson eyes darted around, urgently looking for some kind of reprieve to this immense pain he felt. It was horrible. As if his body were on fire and it never died out.

He stumbled a few times, trying to keep his balance by clinging to trees. His tired eyes started to fail him, making him think the trees were demons trying to finish him off. His long dark hair was snagged by one of the wicked branches, and he swore he heard them cackle evilly at him.

He no longer trusted the trees, and tried to make it the rest of the way on his own. He stumbled and fell, his face hitting something hard, a rock possibly. A groan emitted from his throat as he felt blood trickle from his nose, soon followed by pain.

_I'm dying..._

He looked up, seeing something blue in the distance. "W.. Water..." he mumbled, giving himself the motivation to trudge on. Finding it almost impossible to stand, he resorted to crawling to the sparkling pool. When he was a mere twenty meters away, his tricky eyes caught sight of a person on the other side of the pool, their eyes closed and their head tilted upward.

He couldn't tell if he was hallucinating from the lack of blood, but he opened his mouth to call out to them. "H.. Help.." he cried, realizing it was nothing but a pained whisper. They, she, didn't move.

Finding no more strength to press on, he collapsed with a thud at the edge of the pool, his cut up, bloody arm dangling in the water.

* * *

><p>Hinata opened her eyes and looked down at the water. Her eyes grew wider when she saw that the water had become tinted with red, almost like...<p>

"B-Blood..." she gasped. Quickly, she jumped out of the water and clothed herself. She activated her Byakugan and scanned the area, her eyes landing on a fading source of chakra. She gasped and sprinted across the water to the fainted person.

Her heart stopped when she noticed the black cloak that adorned red clouds. _Leave, Hinata! He's Akatsuki! _she told herself, but her feet pressed on, using her chakra to speed across the water.

She stopped quickly and knelt down next to the person, gently flipping them, him, over. Her heart stopped for the second time as her brain took in the bloody features.

Long, black hair spread around his head and stuck to his face with blood and sweat.

There were marks beneath his eyes, making him look incredibly exhausted.

And she could tell from his half-lidded, almost lifeless eyes that they were red.

Red with black markings.

The Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Uchiha... Itachi..." she realized. And he was dying right there next to her. She had to do something, and quick. She checked for his pulse. It was faint, but it was there. She couldn't believe he was in front of her, on the verge of death, and she was considering saving this S-class criminal.

"Uchiha-san... Can you hear me?" she asked, softly moving his hair from his forehead, finding more cuts and scratches. He stirred but didn't respond to her. "Stay with me, Uchiha-san." she said, her voice stern. She looked around, thinking of a plan. She couldn't pick him up, obviously, for fear he would lose more blood than needed. She couldn't leave him. He most likely wouldn't be here when she returned.

This sixteen year old looked across the pool at her discarded towel and clothes. Keeping and eye on the subconscious male, she sprinted across the water, retrieved her belongings, and returned in less than two minutes. Pulling out a kunai, she shredded the towel into strips. She dipped one into the water and began to wipe the blood, fresh and dried, from all the visible skin.

Her heart sank as she noticed how incredibly pale the other was becoming. She worked faster, trying to keep her hands from shaking. She wrapped the pieces of towel around Itachi's arm, where a large gash claimed most of his skin. In moments, the cloth was soaked with the red liquid.

Hinata quickly sliced through the Uchiha's shirt, trying to pry it from his skin. She dumped water onto the parts of cloth that stuck to his wounds and slowly peeled them off. Her lips pressed themselves into a firm line as her eyes took in the damage. Multiple stab wounds were scattered throughout his torso. One long gash stretched diagonally from his left collar bone to his right hip. It was red and hot to the touch and looked prone to infection.

Hinata cursed under her breath, something she rarely did unless she was under extreme stress. It hadn't crossed her mind until now what she was doing. Her hands stopped cleaning his wound and they rested on his skin. This could result in death for both of them. The selfish thought of just leaving him crossed her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. She wasn't that kind of person...

She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the pounding in her head. Slowly, she focused her chakra to her hands, bright and glowing.

Back at home, Hinata was secretly taken under Tsunade's wing, learning to be a healer. Tsunade had told her she surpassed Sakura by far, Hinata becoming superior to the pinkette in the healing arts. As the Hyuuga thought about it, a sense of pride swelled up in her gut, something she'd always felt when it came to her healing abilities.

She opened her eyes and focused on the wound. Slowly, she lifted her hands and a purple liquid seeped from the gash. _So... He was poisoned._ she concluded as she drew more poison out. She noticed the more poison she pulled out, the more color returned to his skin.

Suddenly, Hinata was filled with rage. Who would do this to him? What did he do to deserve something as awful as this? She felt the back of her eyes begin to sting, but she held it back, refusing to let her emotions win. She sighed and looked at the face of Itachi.

She could hear him breathing, and see it. That was a big improvement from when she first found him. She suddenly felt weak from all the chakra she'd been using. She slipped one of his arms over her shoulders and she put one of hers around his waist, using her remaining chakra hoist the unconscious man up.

What usually took five minutes took fifteen to get back to the cabin. She stumbled in to the cabin and half carried, half dragged Itachi to the bed. She gently laid him down on her bed, realizing he was shivering uncontrollably. She pulled out a kunai and cut away at his shirt and cloak, tossing them to the floor.

Standing, she grabbed a candle and set it on the bedside table, giving her a little more light to work with. The Hyuuga leaned over and dug around in her backpack, retrieving her little first aid kit. She opened it and pulled out her home made salve and some gauze. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the male just as his deep red eyes opened.

Hinata suddenly felt fear swell up inside of her. He was a criminal after all. Her heart fell when he tried to sit up, only to fling himself back down in pain, a strained cry of agony coming from his throat.

"Uchiha-san... You'll open your wounds... P-Please don't move." she said to him in a soft yet strong voice. Itachi didn't respond but just stared angrily at the ceiling. Hinata sighed and opened her container of salve. Scooping out just enough of the green cream to cover most of her fingers, she gently spread it over Itachi's chest. He drew in a sharp breath, then slowly let it out as the medicine cooled his burning skin.

Hinata then gently coaxed him into a sitting position and delicately dressed his wounds. "T-The best I can do for your torso is to let it h-heal on it's own. But your arm is going to need s-stitches." she said as she dug out her sewing kit. She filled a bowl with rubbing alcohol and let her needle and thread soak in it.

"Why?" he asked. Hinata jumped a little, but refused to look at him.

"W-Why what, Uchiha-san?"

He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn to him. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you let me die?"

Hinata took in a sharp breath. "Because whether anyone wants to accept it or not, you're still a human being. No one deserved to be injured the way you were." she said, feeling her eyes sting. "Who.. Who did this to you, Uchiha-san?"

Itachi looked away, his eyes glowing red. There was nothing else said on that topic. Hinata sighed and began stitching up his arm, asking him to move only when needed. Hinata noticed he began to tire out when his head started to fall forward and his eyes slowly closed. Once she was done with his arm, she made him lay down again. Much to her surprise, he didn't resist, because as soon as he hit the pillow, he didn't stir again.

Hinata pulled another comforter from a closet and made herself a pallet in the floor next to the bed. As she laid down, she felt a little bit of that pride swell up in her chest. She had pretty much revived someone who was on the brink of death, and Itachi Uchiha nonetheless. She closed her eyes, falling asleep much faster than she anticipated.

Her eyes snapped open what seemed like minutes later. She heard agonizing cries and movement from the bed. Hinata jumped up and just barely missed a fist to the face. Itachi was thrashing and flailing around on the bed, gripping at his wound. _It must be the side effects from the poison. I couldn't get it all out of his system._ she thought.

"Fire... Fire! It burns! Make it stop!" Itachi wailed in his sleep, scratching at his skin as sweat beaded on his forehead. "Sasuke, run! Run away from the fire!" he screamed. Hinata stared for a moment, scared to get close to him. "Run!" he screamed, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Uchiha-san! W-Wake up!" Hinata said, leaning forward to hold him down. When she got too close, one of his balled fists hit her square in the jaw, and the other hit her in the gut. Hinata coughed as the wind was knocked out of her and she stumbled backwards. She took in sharp breaths, feeling the pain slowly increasing in her jaw. She had never seen someone acting this way. Especially someone like Itachi.

She stood up, despite the painful pressure in her gut. She hurried forward, gripping Itachi by the wrist. She realized it was a bad choice when his red eyes shot open and he looked at her with such fear. "Fire! Everything is on fire!" he cried, trying to twist out of her grasp. "The leaves! They're on fire!"

"Itachi-san!" Hinata screamed, only to be rewarded with his hand on her cheek, his nails digging into her flesh. She let out a pained cry, letting go of him instantly. She pulled herself backwards and Itachi's nails created ragged scratches across her face. Tears pooled in her eyes at the pain, but she ignored them.

She plunged forward, landing on top of him, pinning his arms down with such a force she didn't know she had. "Itachi-san! Wake up!" she screamed. Itachi ceased all movement and blinked a few times. Hinata saw her tears and blood dripping on his face, but she didn't care.

Itachi just stared at her, fear and confusion evident on his face. "W... What happened?" he asked.

"You had a nightmare... When I found you, you were poisoned... I couldn't get it all out of your system." Hinata replied softly.

"Your face..." Itachi trailed off. "Did... I do that?"

Hinata didn't respond, which created Itachi's face to harden considerably. "I'm so sorry, Hyuuga-san." he said as he looked to the side. Hinata got up and grabbed a rag, turning back to him. She gently dabbed at the drops of her blood and tears that landed on his cheek.

Once Hinata was sure Itachi was completely calm, she began to climb off the bed. "Wait." The girl looked up at the Uchiha, who looked at her with somewhat pleading eyes. "Don't.. Don't be scared of me anymore. I'm not the same man I used to be. I've changed. I don't want people to see me and run away from fear."

Hinata kept staring into his eyes, somehow believing him. She smiled at him. "I believe you, Uchiha-san."

"Call me Itachi, Hyuuga-san."

"Then you may call me Hinata, Itachi-san." she retorted with a smile.

Itachi just stared at her for a minute, making her slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. "You look... Really familiar. Aside from being a Hyuuga and all..."

Hinata looked to the side. "Well... Our families used to meet a lot, so... I spent a lot of time with you and Sasuke. My cousin and even my own little sister hated being around me." she said, her eyes turning sad. "I remember one day, when I was watching Neji and Sasuke train together, I saw you under a tree by yourself. So I walked over to you. You were wearing your ANBU armor... And I thought it was so neat. I even asked to try your mask on..."

Itachi allowed a ghost of a smile to play across his lips. "And you dropped it and broke it. You cried all day long."

Hinata giggled. "Yeah, and I kept trying to put it back together, no matter how many times you told me it was okay."

"I remember it was late in the afternoon, when you finally gave up and cried yourself to sleep. I carried you home while Sasuke and Neji followed behind, bickering like always."

Hinata blushed, not remembering that part. She looked up and saw Itachi staring at her, but this time it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. She couldn't help but smile at the Uchiha, feeling a strange warmth in her chest. For the rest of the night, the two sat up in bed, stirring up old memories. Some were happy, some were silly, and some were sad. Eventually, Hinata had laid down at the foot of the bed, curled up asleep. Itachi watched her as she slept, feeling as if they were little again.

Despite the pain, he reached out and gently pet the sleeping girl. _I owe you my life, Hinata Hyuuga. _

* * *

><p>Well, there's the first chapter!<p>

Hope you like!

-PA


	2. Chapter 2

Welp, here's chapter two!

Read and Reveiw please!

* * *

><p>Itachi stirred in his sleep, jumping out of the dreamless rest he had. He sat up, breathing heavy. Looking around, he actually got to see where he was. It was some sort of cabin. Where? He had no idea. He looked down at himself, seeing the perfectly placed gauze wrapped around his sore torso. He then raised his left arm, inspecting the crafty stitch work that held his skin together. The bruises scattered on his body sent a pang of pain through him every time he moved. He then urgently looked around, feeling alone.<p>

"Hinata-san." he said aloud, hoping she would answer him from somewhere in the one room cabin.

When there was no response, he sprang to his feet, heart beating fast and his body twitching in pain. He ignored it and headed for the door.

His eyes quickly scanned the area, trying to remember where everything was. "Hinata-san, where are you?" he asked, his voice loud, trying to hide his growing desperation of being separated from her. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt this way about the little kunoichi. She wasn't anything to fret over.

Then the memory of the conversation they had the night before played throughout his mind.

_As Hinata slowly closed her eyes, she searched for the Uchiha's hand. He was taken aback and scolded himself for letting the little tint of pink raise to his cheeks, and was glad her eyes were closed so she wouldn't see it._

_"Ya'know, Itachi-kun, once upon a time, my father told me you and I were betrothed."_

_Itachi's cheeks turned a little redder, faintly remembering what she said was true. "Yeah, I remember."_

_He felt Hinata's fingers wormed their way between his, and he wondered if she was even aware of what she was doing. "At first, I was upset because I thought you were still mad at me for breaking your mask. But..," her hand tightened his, "after you left, I missed you terribly. You were my only friend, Itachi-kun, and..." the rest of what she said came out in a mumble._

_Itachi assumed she was asleep and watched her sadly. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I'm not good for you, Hinata. I've hurt too many people. I won't be able to give you the life you deserve..." _

_He then leaned back up, taking in a deep breath. "But I owe you my life, Hinata. So I will protect yours until my last breath."_

_He looked back down and swore he saw a tear, a single tear, fall from her eye._

Itachi ignored the tug at his heart. He'd felt it before, a long time ago when he left the village.

It had to do with the same person as it does now.

The snap of a twig caused him to look to the left, his eyes landing on the small Hyuuga girl coming from the shadows, her arms full of fruit, berries, and nuts. "Oh! Itachi-san, you're awake! Y-You shouldn't be out of bed until your wounds are healed." she said with concern in her voice. "I found some food, i-if you're hungry."

Truth was, Itachi was starving, and Hinata could tell when his stomach made a loud grumbling noise. Ashamed, Itachi looked to the side when the girl started to giggle at him.

"Come on, Itachi-san, I'll make us some lunch." she said, a few giggles slipping out. Itachi felt his heart fall that she had kept calling him san, when she called him kun the night before.

_'She was half asleep, idiot. She didn't know what she was doing.' _he told himself as he looked down at his right hand. It felt warm, as if Hinata's fingers were still intertwined with his. Shaking his head, he followed the girl into the dim little cabin where she began cutting up the fruit and putting them in a bowl.

The two ate their food in comfortable silence, both keeping their eyes downcast. Hinata offered Itachi some water, but there was nothing else to be said.

She sat on the bed, asking him to hold his arms up as she unraveled his soiled bandages from around his torso. Much to Itachi's surprise, the outside of the entire gash had started to scar over, leaving the middle to close up the rest of the way. Hinata smiled proudly at it, knowing she was the one to help it heal so fast. "W-We'll let it breathe for a bit. It should be completely scarred over in about t-two days." she said, not even trying to hide her smile.

"Your... Healing abilities are amazing." Itachi mumbled, still looking down at his torso.

Hinata blushed at Itachi's compliment. "T-Thank you, Itachi-san..." she whispered. "L-Lay down so I can see if I can get any more p-poison out of your system."

Itachi obeyed and took in a breath as he felt Hinata's hand on his skin. He tried to ignore the burning by clenching the sheets in his hands. He looked at Hinata's concentrated eyes, trying to take his mind off the intense burning in his body.

As she raised her hand from his skin, he saw the purple liquid follow as she hurriedly put it in the small bowl next to her. He took in another sharp breath as she repeated the sequence, pulling more and more of the poison from his blood stream. "I'm almost finished, Itachi-san. Just h-hang on." she said.

Itachi stiffly nodded, grinding his teeth together as she pulled the last bit of the substance from his body. When she was finally finished, he felt himself slowly ease up. He was breathing hard, almost gasping for air. The man relaxed more when he felt Hinata's delicate hand wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Just rest now, Itachi-san. I've gotten most of it out." she said softly, moving the hair from his forehead.

All Itachi could do was nod. He tried to lean his face into her hand, not wanting the warmth to leave. How badly he wanted to bring his hand up and hold hers, just like she held his. But he couldn't find the strength to even move a finger, much less his hand. Itachi felt his eyes become heavy and urgently tried to catch Hinata's attention. He felt his lips moving, but couldn't comprehend what he was saying. "Stay with me." was all he could get out.

He saw Hinata smile and say something back, but his mind was too foggy and his hearing was off. He couldn't hear a word she said. Eventually he just gave in to his body's determination to sleep. The last thing he felt was the disappearance of Hinata's warmth from him.

As Hinata watched the Uchiha sleep, she felt a smile form on her lips. How many years had it been since the last time she spent time with him? Almost ten, she guessed. She then sighed when she realized their time was short, remembering she had a mission to carry out. She'd already wasted most of this day. Standing, she weighed her options in her head. Tsunade told her she was on a strict time schedule. So wasting more time was not an option. Hinata's heart sank as she thought of just leaving Itachi. She couldn't do that, of course. Not while he was in this condition.

She closed her eyes and banished those horrible thoughts from her mind. True, Itachi was a full grown man and could take care of himself, but he could do something reckless. He was already injured enough, and there were many rogue ninjas out there who could take him out easily in his time of weakness.

_'I'll just have to take him with me.' _she concluded. She smiled, and it grew bigger and bigger. Looking back at the sleeping man, she felt warmth raise in her cheeks. It had been almost a year since she blushed at anyone like that. Not since Naruto rejected her feelings..

Hinata had long since been over Naruto. After years of watching him and admiring him, she had finally gotten up the courage to confront him. Typically, though, he had rejected her for none other than Sakura. The Hyuuga was surprised when she wasn't as depressed as she should have been. Well, love was blind.

Hinata stood and stretched, listening to the birds outside their little cabin. She smiled and bent down, grabbing Itachi's tattered shirt and cloak, looking outside at the retreating sun. It had to be late afternoon by now, as Itachi had slept most of the day away and she was out gathering food. She happily walked out of the cabin, humming to herself a little song her mother used to sing to her when she was small.

She walked around the cabin and started on the path to the spring, hoping the blood was well washed away by now. Letting out a breath, she sat next to the clear, blue water of her sparkling pool. Gently dunking Itachi's shirt in the water, she began to wash the blood and dirt from it, staring in amazement as it practically changed colors as the filth spread out in the water.

Once the shirt was clean, she draped it over a branch to dry. Softly humming to herself, she sat back down and reached for the red and black cloak. It felt odd to touch a piece of cloth that had been the fear of so many. She sighed and began washing the fabric, watching the pink borders around the clouds slowly turn white again.

What happened next occurred in just a matter of moments.

A snap of a branch. A gust of wind next to Hinata's ear, and then pain in her cheek.

She hopped to her feet, arms outstretched in her fighting stance. Her white eyes scanned the area carefully.

Out of nowhere, a foot made contact with her gut. She let out a pained cry as the pain from the sudden impact mixed with Itachi's punch shook her body. Oh, the pain she felt was agonizing.

Slowly, she stood back up straight, blocking the next few hits. She gasped as someone grabbed her hood. They pulled with such force, the fabric ripped like a piece of tissue paper, leaving her in her mesh top.

"Well, look at that, Keichii. A little mouse lost it's way." a male voice said from behind her, she assumed the one who ripped her jacket off.

She whipped her head around, glaring at the man. "Then let's take her with us, Shinji. We shouldn't waste just a pretty little thing." another voice said from the shadows.

Shinji grinned like a madman and pulled out two kunai, lunging at Hinata. Thinking fast, she dodged him, knocking one of the kunai away from his grasp. He came back at her with the one, slashing at her neck. Flinging herself back, Hinata winced when the sharp weapon dragged down her arm.

She kept dodging him, trying to think of a plan, momentarily forgetting about the one named Keichii. As she felt her back against a tree, she tried to do her Twin Lions. Her eyes widened when nothing but a flame emitted from her hands. _I'm still too low on chakra. I can't do any of my techniques. _she thought.

Keichii landed in front of her, making her gasp at his huge figure compared to Shinji. He reached forward and took a large handful of her hair, swinging her and throwing her to the ground like a rag doll.

Hinata felt her cheek hit something hard and she whimpered as she felt her scratches open up again. She forced her eyes open, just enough to focus in on the approaching feet. She tried to stand again, succeeding in getting up on her hands and knees, refusing to stay down.

"Just give up, kunoichi." Keichii spat, sending his foot into her gut again and again. Eventually, he kicked her over onto her back, where he stood above her. He pulled out another kunai, leaning down to grab her mesh top. His eyes caught her Konoha headband tied around her neck. "Hmph. A Konoha ninja. Sorry to disappoint you, but your home is gone." he said, pulling her up by her collar, placing the kunai at the top of the cloth. He smirked when she tried to fight back, her eyes wide.

"N-No! Get off of me!" she said, her voice thick with blood. He smirked more and sliced all the way down, splitting her shirt in half. She aimed her palm for his chest, but Shinji appeared behind her, restraining her arms. Then what he had just told her registered in her mind. Her home was gone? "W-What do you mean my home is g-gone?" she asked urgently, trying to hide the absolute fear in his voice.

"What does it matter to you? You won't live to see the morning anyway!" he shouted with triumph. He laughed as he threw her cut shirt to the ground, leaving her in nothing but her wraps.

"No! Get off me!" she screamed. Her heart beat faster and harder. She tried kicking but it proved useless. Keichii grabbed her by the hair again and threw her against a tree. She whimpered as her head slammed into it. Her vision became hazy and unfocused. She saw the form of Keichii approaching her. He hit two spots on her shoulders, leaving her arms hanging limp by her sides, useless.

She tried to ignore the burning behind her eyes. She was furious with herself. _What kind of kunoichi am I? Being taken down so easily... How am I supposed to protect Itachi like this? _she screamed in her head. Her eyes widened. "Itachi!" she screamed out, hoping he would wake and hear her. "Itachi!" she screamed again.

Keichii growled and sent a fist to her face. Almost instantly, Hinata tasted the metallic bitterness of blood. "Shut up, bitch!"

She let the tears flow freely now. "Itachi!" she screamed, earning her another punch to the jaw and a knee to the gut. She sank to her knees, gasping for air. She was losing her vision as the tears blinded her sight. "I-Itachi..."

Seconds later, she heard the impact of fists on bodies, the shine from a blade, and finally, the splatter of blood on the ground before her. Lifting up her head, she saw the dead bodies of Shinji and Keichii, not sure which was which. Confused, she willed herself to sit up more without use of her arms. She got halfway before she lost the strength, but she didn't meet the ground.

Her white eyes focused in on red ones staring down at her. "I-Itachi..." she whimpered, suddenly feeling guilty and ashamed at the state she was in. Beaten, bloody, weak, and half her body bare. She felt the hot tears begin to seep from her eyes. Now, it felt as if the only thing she could say was his name.

He lifted her up in his arms, not saying a word to her. How could he, when he knew the first things out of his mouth would be harsh and mean. But not hateful. Concerned for her. He was worried sick. It broke his heart to see her this way. He couldn't even think of what could have happened to her if he hadn't come in time.

When he got to the cabin, he laid her on the bed, not even looking at her.

"I-Itachi... I'm sorry..." she whimpered.

He looked at her, so many emotions flowing through his eyes. Hurt. Fear. Anger. And one other she was unfamiliar of. "Don't you ever do that to me again." he said, his words coming out harsher than he wanted. He then grabbed her shoulders roughly, giving her a shake. "Do you know what they would have done to you, Hinata? Do you?" he spat, his voice raising louder and louder. "They would have..." he stopped, not knowing how to word it. He gripped her shoulders tighter. "You could have died."

Hinata stared at him, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks, burning as they slid across the open wounds. "I-I-I'm sorry..." she sputtered, covering her chest in shame, ducking her head down. She began sobbing, not even caring to suppress them.

Itachi frowned and sat next to her, bringing the thin sheets over the both of them, warming her bare shoulders. He placed a shaky arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him. She continued to sob, apologizing over and over to him. At one point, Hinata looked up at him.

"I-Itachi... One of those men told me... My home was gone..." she looked into his eyes, which he tried to avoid. "W-What did he mean?"

Itachi shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

Hinata gripped his arm. "Itachi, you know what he means. Tell me." she said, her voice hard.

Itachi looked at her, sadness in his now black eyes. "Hinata... There is no Konoha."

* * *

><p>BUM BUM BUUUUMMMMM!<p>

Cliffie :3

And overprotective Itachi. I luff it.

Hope you enjoyed!

-PA


	3. Chapter 3

Current song that helped me write this chapter: Iridescent by Linkin Park.

Here's the next installment of For Tomorrow!

R&R!

-PA

* * *

><p>Itachi watched as the color drained from Hinata's face. "W-What do you mean?" she asked, her hand gripping his arm. "What do you mean... There's no Konoha?"<p>

The Uchiha turned away, not able to look at her. "It.. Was bombed." he said, barely audible.

He felt her tense up next to him. "How do you know?" she asked, her voice cracking, but not stuttering.

"I can't tell you, Hinata." he said, his voice barely a whisper. "I just can't... You'd hate me."

He felt her fingernails dig into his skin, but he ignored it. "Please..." she begged, desperation in her voice.

Itachi bit his cheek as he felt her grip slowly lighten.

"I... It was the Akatsuki. I tried to leave to warn the Hokage, but..." he then ran his hand over his bandages, his hand quivering. "I was followed. They attacked me, but somehow I got away. Pein-sama, the leader, wants to dominate the world. He'll stop at nothing, Hinata. They've already taken out Konoha with such ease."

By now, Hinata had completely recoiled from him, staring at him with horror. "Y... You knew..." she mumbled.

"Yes, I knew." he turned and grabbed her shoulders. "But I couldn't make it in time. I tried. I wanted to protect Konoha... Not destroy it..." he finished with a whisper. "You're all that's left, Hinata. They made sure no one could escape. You're the last of the Hyuuga, and even the last kunoichi from Konoha."

Hinata shook her head. "N-No... No, I can't be..." she sputtered. "Someone... Someone had to have escaped! Anyone..."

"Hinata, there was no one!"

Hinata opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but her voice failed her. Her eyes became downcast, refusing to look at the Uchiha. "I... I would like to sleep now..." she said and tore herself from Itachi's grasp. Turning from him, she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to forget about everything.

"Hinata, listen to me." Itachi said, gently placing a hand on her still bare shoulder. It was cold. Sighing, he pulled the blankets over her body. She tensed up, but gradually relaxed as her sobs were subsiding to one every few minutes.

She wanted this day to be over.

She didn't want to be near Itachi.

She didn't want to be breathing.

But that was beside what she needed.

She needed Itachi by her side.

He was all she had left.

She felt the bed even out as Itachi got up. She gasped loudly and sat up. "No!"

Itachi turned and looked at her, kneeling on the ground with her backpack in his hands. "No, what?" he asked.

Hinata was visibly shaking. "D-D-Don't leave me..." she begged. _Why am I so scared of him leaving? _she asked herself.

Itachi stood, a small smile threatening to appear on his lips, and lifted the blankets next to her. Hinata blushed. _W-What is he doing? _

He kicked off his sandals and slid in next to her, pulling the sheets up to their shoulders. Unexpectedly, he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close to him. She looked up at him, noticing how the moonlight outlined his features. His high cheekbones, perfect eyes, soft looking lips...

Hinata then caught herself. _W-Why am I thinking about his lips? _she thought, angry that her cheeks were turning red. She had never been this close to anyone.

It felt... Nice.

Her eyes widened a fraction when she felt those lips touch her forehead.

"I swear, Hinata." he whispered against her forehead "I swear I will protect you. I would never leave you."

Hinata felt her body relax a little bit in his arms. Slowly, she inched closer to him, letting her eyes close. "Thank.. You..."

She felt him smile against her skin.

* * *

><p>Hinata's eyes fluttered open, gasping as she saw a wrapped chest just inches from her nose. Her eyes slowly looked up and saw a soundly sleeping Itachi. She smiled and reached up, brushing a few strands of hair from his face.<p>

Just as her fingertips touched his cheek, his own eyes slowly opened and focused on her.

Hinata decided she liked this feeling.

She liked being in his arms, feeling safe.

She liked waking up to him.

But she didn't know why.

"G-Good morning, Itachi." she said and smiled.

"Morning, Hinata." he replied, glad he could just call her by her name now. As he looked at her, he saw the small amount of sorrow from yesterday float around in her eyes, but they were happy for the most part. He sat up and stretched, the sheets falling off his half-bare chest.

Hinata caught herself staring and quickly looked away, a blush rising to her cheeks. Even though her body was reluctant, she sat up as well, inspecting the cuts and bruises she received the night before. They seemed to be healing and weren't that deep, but the pain was still evident. "Itachi." she said.

He looked at her. "Hmm?"

"I need to go to Sunakagure. I-I was already on my way for a mission. But, maybe the Kazekage can help us. You know... With the Akatsuki and everything." she said, dropping her voice to a whisper. "W-Would you accompany me?"

Without thinking, Itachi replied, "Yes."

Hinata's face brightened up. "T-Thank you!"

Itachi smiled at her, causing her cheeks to turn pink.

* * *

><p>As Hinata walked down the path, Itachi followed behind her, lost in his thoughts. He was paranoid, and he hardly ever got paranoid.<p>

His eyes kept darting around, looking in high branches, and scuffs on the ground, even the slightest broken twig off a tree. He kept an eye especially on her, making sure she was safe.

"Itachi," Hinata said as they neared a little town. "What happens if someone recognizes you?" she asked curiously.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, trying to figure that out himself. "I could transform into someone else." he said simply.

"W-Well, in that case, we'll need to come up with a cover name..." she said, putting a finger to her lips as she thought. "Show me what you would look like first."

Itachi thought to himself, trying to picture a good disguise. He closed his eyes and raised his hands, crossing his fingers like a cross. A puff of smoke appeared and engulfed the Uchiha. As it cleared, a completely new person took his place.

His height didn't change, but he was a bit tanner. His hair was a light brown, tied down by a bandage wrapped around his forehead. His eyes were still that same black, but his marks on his face were gone. He wore simple shinobi clothes; a blue high collared shirt, navy blue shinobi slacks, blue sandals.

Hinata found herself missing the regular face of Itachi, but she pushed it aside.

She smiled. "You look like an old friend of mine. His name was Kenji." she said. "That's what we'll go with."

'Kenji' shrugged his shoulders in passive approval.

Hinata smiled more and led him into the small town.

As soon as they passed some little shops, Hinata turned from kunoichi to a regular girl, looking in windows, watching crafts being made, staring longingly at a variety of sweets. Itachi felt a smile creep upon his lips as he watched her look from store to store.

"Look at this!" "Wow!" "It's so pretty..."

Hinata smiled triumphantly as she tied a little black bracelet with a bunny on it around her wrist. She then looked at Itachi and held up another little bracelet. It was also black, but with a black bird on it. "I got it for you... Don't you think it's cute?" she asked, cocking her head to the side cutely.

'Kenji' blushed and raised his wrist to her level in approval. She smiled and happily tied it around his wrist. He allowed Hinata to look around more before it started getting dark outside.

"Come on, Hinata. Let's find somewhere to sleep." he said, beckoning her away from a store window. Looking over her shoulder, he saw gorgeous kimonos of every color.

Hinata had her eye specifically on a white one with lavender butterflies flying up from the bottom seam, disappearing into little specks of purple. "It's... Beautiful..." she whispered.

She jumped when she felt Itachi's hand on her shoulder. "Let's go, Hinata." he said softly. The girl nodded and followed him, giving one last look to the beautiful fabric in the window.

* * *

><p>The two walked into a small inn at the center of the town. Hinata walked up to the front desk, giving Itachi her backpack as he waited by the door.<p>

After a few minutes of negotiating with the elderly owner, the old lady smiled and gave Hinata her room key. "What'd you give her?" he asked.

Hinata blushed. "Some healing salve, the same I used for your chest. I-I've been here before, and I always give her some in exchange for a room." she said, pushing her fingers together.

The man nodded, then angrily blew a lock of brown hair from his face. "Ugh, I can't wait to get to our room to change back. I hate it when my hair is in my face." he complained.

Hinata cracked a smile at him. "Oh, you're just tired. Once we get up there, we'll change and go get something to eat."

Itachi nodded and yawned. When he looked back at Hinata, he noticed her looking at something quite distastefully. "What's the matter?"

She ignored him, so he followed her gaze to two girls in the corner, their eyes on him like a hawk. He smiled, smirked really, as he saw Hinata's eyes burn with... What was that? Jealousy? He hoisted her backpack onto his shoulders and said, just loud enough for the girls to hear, "Let's go, dear. We can't spend our honeymoon in the lobby."

This made her cheeks turn scarlet and Hinata squeaked when he took her hand. She looked up at him, the jealousy gone from her eyes. Then she caught his drift and nodded quietly, following him up the stairs to the fourth floor.

Once they reached their room, Hinata quickly unlocked the door and hurried in. Itachi followed suit, a smirk still evident. Sure, he might have looked different, but he was still an Uchiha. And Uchihas took pride in things like this. "You haven't talked to me the whole way up here... Sweetheart." he said, whispering the last part in her ear.

Hinata squeaked and moved faster than the speed of light across the room, covering her ear, panting, her face blood red. This sight got a small laugh from Itachi, something he hadn't done in years. "Sorry, sorry, Hinata! I couldn't help myself." he said, suppressing more giggles. He made the hand signs and turned back to himself, the smile still evident on his lips, making him more attractive to her.

"T-That's not funny!" she shouted at him, her cheeks turning redder. This earned more chuckles from the Uchiha leaning against the wall. Hinata stomped her foot and pouted. "Itachi! Stop it!"

Itachi laughed harder, not so much at what he did, but at how she was reacting.

She crossed her arms, looking much like a child. "You're so mean, Itachi." she mumbled. She hated to admit it, and as creepy as it sounded, she liked the feeling he gave her when he whispered to her like that. Especially when he called her 'sweetheart'. But she would never admit that to him, ever.

Itachi pushed himself from the wall and tossed her backpack onto the bed. Wiping a tear from his eye, he walked to her. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I really am." he said, that gorgeous smile still playing on his lips. "It was just so different seeing you get jealous like that-"

"I wasn't jealous! I just... Don't like girls like that! Did you see what they were wearing? Way too much skin." she said, turning her head from him.

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, Hinata." He then turned and headed to the small bathroom inside their room. When the door closed, Hinata sat on the bed, left to her thoughts.

_'I wasn't jealous! Itachi... He's just another prideful Uchiha!'_ she said and let out a hmph. She then looked down at her hands, playing with her little bracelet. She blushed when she heard the shower running, then felt her body itching for the desire of the warm water of a shower.

"Well, in the mean time, might as well see how much money I have..." she said to herself. She crawled on her bed, the only bed in the room, and opened her backpack. Hinata dug through all the contents until she found her little wallet. It was brown with a purple flower on it. It was a small present she had gotten for her birthday a few years ago from Kiba. She smiled sadly.

_"Hinata, there was no one!"_

Hinata closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the thoughts. But they still sat in the back of her mind, and she felt her eyes stinging. The realization had just dawned on her, rushing into her heart like a strong wave. Her hands started to shake and her fingers lost control, dropping the wallet on the bed.

What if Itachi was right? What if there was no one?

TenTen, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Naruto... All gone.

She closed her eyes as tight as she could and tried to imagine herself at home, in her cozy room. She tried to imagine Hanabi sitting next to her, talking about her training. Or Neji standing in her doorway, watching her with those protective eyes. Or even Naruto and Kiba, arguing over simple little things that made her giggle.

But the cold chill of reality blew through her, and she felt her body shake uncontrollably. She felt numb and cold. Her eyes stared at nothing, as if she was alone in an empty room. Her legs and arms began to move on her own. Half sliding, half stumbling, she got off the bed. Her legs led her to the only small window in the room.

She didn't blink as she slowly pushed open the window and the warm evening air blew past her.

Leaning forward, Hinata began to ease her body through the window.

Slowly, she gripped onto the sides of the wall and straightened out her legs.

She stared blankly ahead at something far off in the distance. Her mind was blank as she swayed in the harsh wind.

_"Hinata!"_

Was that Neji?

Hinata reached for him.

She let go of the wall and leaned forward, taking a step to run.

"Hinata!"

She blinked as she came back to her senses. Turning her head back to the voice, she saw Itachi, clad in nothing but his shorts, flinging himself to her.

Hinata felt the wind rush past her as she began to descend from the window. She shrieked when she realized she was falling. "I-Itachi!"

The last thing she remembered seeing was the stars in the sky and then black as she hit the ground with a hard thud, knocking the wind out of her.

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes, thank you."<p>

"You're very welcome, sir. She should be fine in a few days. Keep an eye on her and make sure she gets plenty of rest."

"Is she allowed to travel?"

"Yes, but again, keep an eye on her. She needs that arm to heal up right. No fighting or jutsus for a few days."

"Yes, thank you."

Hinata's eyes slowly opened to a white ceiling. The air was clean, but chemical clean. She turned her head to where the voices came from and saw Itachi closing a large wooden door. Was she in a hospital?

"I-Itachi?" she called, her voice coming out in a croak. Everything hurt, but her left arm felt like it was on fire. Her eyes laid on a white cast around her arm, covering it from her elbow to her knuckles.

Itachi stalked over to the couch, completely ignoring her even though he heard her call for him.

She kept watching him through tired eyes. Was he mad at her? She felt her heart drop. She couldn't even remember what they were doing here...

"Here," he said, shoving a tray onto her lap, "You need to eat."

Hinata winced at the coldness in his voice.

"Itachi, I-"

"You what, Hinata? You tried to kill yourself!" he shouted.

"I.. I didn't know what I was doing... I don't even remember..."

"If it weren't for me, you'd have much more broken than your arm, Hinata." he said coldly.

"Itachi... I'm sorry..." she whimpered. "I didn't know..." Her head nodded forward as she felt sleep creeping up. She tried to keep her eyes on Itachi's. His slowly softened.

"Just rest for now, Hinata. We'll leave as soon as you're feeling better."

Hinata nodded her head as her heavy eyes closed. She felt a pair of warm lips on her forehead and she smiled.

"Sleep tight, Hinata."

* * *

><p>I'm sooooo sorry this is so late!<p>

Hope you enjoy!

-PA


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here's the next chappie!

-PA

* * *

><p>"How's your arm?" Itachi asked for the first time since they left the hospital.<p>

Hinata blushed a little bit. "I-It's fine, Itachi." she replied, gently cradling her arm against her chest.

They headed to the opposite end of the little town, heading off to Yugakure.

After they had exited the town, Itachi pulled out the map from the pack. "If we continue west at a fast pace, we should reach Yuga by evening." he stated. "Think you'll be able to make it? You're still looking a little pale."

Hinata pulled a little smile on her lips. "You're one to talk. You were the cushion between me and the ground. I'll be fine." she finished with a giggle.

Itachi smiled at her, but still had worry in his eyes. "Okay, Hinata. Well, if you start feeling tired, just tell me."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you for taking care of me, Itachi." she said, smiling with a little blush painted on her cheeks.

The Uchiha turned away, hiding the pink rising on his own cheeks. "No problem, Hinata." he said cooly.

The pair began making their way down a small dirt path, neither one speaking a word. Occasionally, Hinata would look at Itachi out of the corner of her eye. She'd been thinking about him a lot lately, somewhat in the way she used to think about Naruto, but not quite as... Immature? She couldn't think of the correct word. To her, it seemed like she could see something between her and Itachi. Like it wasn't so far fetched like it was with Naruto.

_'Oh, who am I kidding?'_ she thought, _'Itachi would never settle for someone like me...'_

The thought depressed her and she let out a heavy sigh. This earned a look from Itachi. She blushed and turned her face away, feeling it turn warm.

She jumped when she felt and arm settle around her shoulders. She looked up at Itachi questioningly. He gave her a breathtaking smile. "Just to make sure you don't get fall over if you get too tired."

Hinata meekly nodded, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hinata?" Itachi asked, breaking the silence.

She looked up at him. "Yes, Itachi?"

He kept his eyes trained on the ground. "Do... Do you remember that first night we slept together? In the cabin?" he asked.

Hinata automatically felt a little sting in her cheek where Itachi's nails tore the skin. "Of course I do." she replied, barely audible.

As she tried to look into his eyes, she noticed how far away he really was. He had already opened up to her so much, yet there was still so so much to uncover. So much to explore.

"Do you remember anything... About our conversation?"

Itachi's heart stopped as Hinata gave him a questioning look. "Um... About what?"

Itachi felt his spirit fall drastically. He put a smile over his lips to hide it. "Oh, I must have dreamed it then. It's no problem, Hinata. Just forget I said anything." he said, keeping his eyes trained forward.

_'What does he mean? I don't remem-'_

_"You were my only friend, Itachi-kun, and..."_

Hinata's cheeks turned blood red.

_"I've loved you ever since."_

_'Did I really say that to him? Oh my...' _she thought, feeling more and more heat rising to her cheeks.

"Hey, Hinata, are you alright?" she heard Itachi ask, but she couldn't reply. She only looked at him, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes the size of plates. Spots danced in front of her eyes and she felt lightheaded, subconsciously leaning up against him for support.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

_"I've loved you ever since."_

Hinata felt her heart speed up faster and faster as the trees and sky swirled around her. Her body swayed from side to side before falling to the right.

"Hinata!" Itachi exclaimed, catching her in his arms.

"I.. you... ever since..." she mumbled.

Itachi smiled and softly brushed her bangs from her cheeks. He stood and continued to walk down the path, the fainted Hyuuga safely in his arms.

* * *

><p>Hinata stirred from her slumber as the moist air hit her skin. As she pulled herself out of her dreams, she looked around, trying to assess her whereabouts.<p>

"Look at who's awake."

Looking up, her eyes caught on Itachi's tired but happy ones. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You've been out for quite a while, Hinata."

She blushed and ducked her head down. "S-Sorry, Itachi..."

"Well, the good news is we're already here." he said. "You were probably still a little tired. So it was no problem to me." he finished as he stood her up.

Hinata's head pounded a little. All of the thoughts rushed back to her from earlier and she felt her cheeks heat up again. _'What is wrong with me?' _she yelled at herself.

"Hinata?"

"H-Huh?"

Itachi took her hand and smiled. "I said are you ready to find somewhere to sleep?"

Blushing at their contact, she nodded wordlessly. The Uchiha smiled and led her through the gates to Yugakure.

Hinata's eyes brightened up as she looked around her.

"We seemed to have arrived during their Spring Festival. It's only Wednesday, and it ends on Friday." Itachi recalled. "I've been here before." he said once he noticed Hinata's confused expression.

"Oh..." she mouthed, her eyes flying back to the bright lanterns and various stands.

"Come on, let's find an inn. After we drop our stuff off, we can enjoy the festival." Itachi said, tugging her through the crowd of people.

Hinata smiled and hurried along after Itachi, her cheeks bright with happiness.

* * *

><p>Once they reached their room, Itachi took the backpack and tossed it on the bed. "Why don't you go and take a shower before we go out? I'll wait out here." he said and plopped down on the bed.<p>

"O-Okay." Hinata agreed. "I'll be out soon, Itachi-kun." she said as she closed the bathroom door.

She sighed and leaned against the door, closing her eyes tightly. _'What am I going to do?'_ she asked herself. _'Does he know I told him that? Surely he would have said something by now... Right?'_

Sighing again, she pushed herself from the door. She winced and tried to avoid her cast as she lifted her shirt off, folding it and laying it on the shelf above the commode. Soon her wraps, pants, and panties followed suit. Slowly, she dragged a kunai down the cast, feeling the cool air seep to her skin. She let out a sigh when she noticed her arm was covered in a nasty blue/purple bruise. Luckily, the bone was healed and all was left was the internal bleeding.

Smiling, she stepped into the shower and turned the water on to lukewarm. She let out a breathy sigh as she water rushed over her skin and hair.

After ten minutes of cleaning herself, Hinata stepped out of the warm shower onto the cool tiles. She blushed when she realized she didn't have a change of clothes. Quickly wrapping herself in a towel, she peeked out into the room. When she didn't see Itachi, she moved out into the room. Hurrying to the bed, her eyes caught on a package wrapped in brown paper and tied with string.

As she moved closer, she saw a note stuck to it.

'I hope this makes you smile as much as it did in the window. I'll be waiting in the lobby for you.

-Itachi'

Curious, Hinata delicately opened the little package. When her eyes landed on the beautiful white fabric on the inside, her heart stopped. She quickly pulled the brown paper off and tossed it aside, holding the cloth in front of her.

It was the kimono she had fawned over from the other village. A smile broke out on her lips and a squeal of joy escaped them. She couldn't believe it. Itachi had been kind enough to get this for her. Her smile didn't disappear as she looked at herself in the mirror, clad in the beautiful kimono. The sash was a soft, deep purple, tied in a perfect bow in the back. The butterflies seemed to reach for it, disappearing into a white abyss.

She hurried down to the lobby, searching for Itachi. Once she found him, she saw him staring at her. She ran to him, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Once she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck.

"T-T-Thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Itachi-kun!"

She heard him chuckle and pull away from her. He smiled and wiped a tear that escaped her eye away. "I thought it would make you smile. And I was right."

"H-How did you get this? It was so expensive!" she asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." he replied, chuckling at her expression. "Let's go enjoy the festival." he said, holding his arm out to her like a gentleman.

Hinata smiled and took his arm, following him out of the inn and into the busy streets.

* * *

><p>As she followed him, Hinata noticed Itachi had festive clothing on as well. He was wearing a kimono as well, but his was a deep blue, complimented with a black dragon wrapping itself around him, ending with it's head and claws on his back. The sash was black with deep blue flames stitched on it. Hinata blushed as she kept watching him. <em>'He looks so handsome...'<em>

Her eyes strayed past Itachi to another pair of eyes watching them like a hawk. Those eyes belonged to another female, adorned with black, thick rimmed glasses and bright red, spiky hair. Hinata felt that jealousy rising up in her core, just like when they were in the other village. Protectively tightening her arm around Itachi's she lead him off into the crowd.

As they moved from booth to booth, Hinata occasionally looked over her shoulder. Her heart would pound everytime she saw that girl, her eyes set on Itachi.

"Hinata, slow down!" Itachi said at one point. Hinata stopped when she realized they were practically sprinting through the crowd. "What's the matter?"

The Hyuuga felt heat raise to her cheeks. "N-Nothing." her eyes flicked to the side, unhappily settling on the black eyes of the female. "A-Actually, Itachi-kun, I'm feeling kind of tired." she lied. "And a little faint..."

"Oh, are you ready to go back to the inn? We still have tomorrow and Friday." he said, concern evident in his voice.

Hinata felt a little bad for lying to him, but nodded. Her eyes flickered back to the girl, who was watching them intently. She felt a little childish for the next words that left her lips. "C-Carry me? I feel lightheaded..."

Itachi chuckled and scooped the girl up into his arms. Hinata couldn't shake the jealous and protective feeling the whole way back to the inn as she felt the girl's constant watch on them.

* * *

><p>Hinata curled up in a ball as she laid in bed. Itachi had long gone to sleep, but every time her eyes closed, she saw that girl, watching them. Silently growling with frustration, she flipped to her other side, her back to the sleeping man, glaring into the darkness.<p>

"Hinata, is everything okay?" Itachi said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

The girl blushed and turned back to him, a blush on her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Itachi. I didn't mean to wake you." she said softly. She squeaked as she felt herself being drawn to him.

"That's alright, Hinata." he said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Slowly, she looked up at him.

Moonlight danced across his features, giving him that godlike look again.

The light outlined his cheekbones, his chin, and his lips.

Her heart fluttered as he ran his thumb over her cheek.

Her eyes slowly began to close as she felt him move closer.

His hand moved to gently grip the back of her neck, gradually closing the space between them.

Moments later, her eyes were completely closed and she felt his soft breath on her lips.

She was utterly surpised at the words that left her thoughts and floated around the air. "Kiss me." she softly demanded.

Itachi complied by pressing his coarse lips to her soft ones.

Hinata's stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. A thought didn't speed through her mind. Almost instantly, her hands were fumbling with the red ribbon that tied his hair back.

Itachi pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. He avoided her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Softly, Hinata placed her hand on his cheek, sparks still going off in her head, her lips numbly tingling. Her first kiss was from Itachi Uchiha. With the little courage she could muster, she cuddled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso protectively.

Itachi kissed the top of her head over and over, slowly running his fingers through her long tresses.

Minutes later, Hinata had fallen asleep in his arms. He pulled her even closer, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other around her shoulders.

Itachi loved her. He wouldn't deny that. But he would never tell her, either. He didn't have the guts to.

It was kind of sad, really. All those years he'd been with countless women, all one night stands. He felt guilt in his heart, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

But this girl.

This one girl from his childhood managed to stir up old, nostalgic feelings he'd hidden away.

Sighing, he kissed her forehead one last time and closed his eyes, letting sleep arrive in waves.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter sucked! I've had major writers block ): I promise the next one will be better!<p>

-PA


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'm surprised you guys liked Chapter 4. Thanks for giving me the motivation to go on 3

-PA

* * *

><p>"Did you find him?" a voice asked from a dark corner.<p>

"Yes. Karin kept a close eye on him the whole night, though she didn't keep herself very well hidden." another voice replied, slight annoyance in their voice.

A scoff was heard next. "At least I did my job and didn't goof off like Suigetsu did, Juugo." This was a female voice.

"How did I goof off, you ditsy flirt?" Suigetsu spat. "I saw you making those gaga eyes at him."

"CH! Whatever, you fish!" Karin shrilled. "I only have eyes for Sasuke-sama." she said, her eyes turning to land flirtatiously on said Uchiha.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes at the two. He turned his focus back to the rather tall, orange haired male. "Was he alone? Or was Kisame with him?"

Juugo cleared his throat. "No, he was not alone. But it wasn't his usual partner either."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in question.

"He was with a female. She looked about your height, with dark hair and pale eyes."

Karin cut in. "They looked quite chummy. She had her arms wrapped around his as if he would float off without her. She looked just desperate to me." she said, turning up her nose.

Juugo cut his eyes at her. "She had a very meek posture. Somewhat like a mouse."

Sasuke glanced down at the kunai he was spinning around his finger. "Pale eyes, you say?"

"Yeah, kinda freaky looking." Karin replied.

Sasuke smirked. "And how was Itachi acting toward this female?"

Suigetsu snorted. "Like he would kill any guy who looked twice at her."

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled. "Juugo, where are they staying?"

"Chai Inn, right at the heart of Yuga."

Sasuke stood, adjusting his katana at his waist.

"Itachi has gone too far. From what Madara told me, that bastard destroyed all of Konoha." he spat, venom stinging in his words. "He killed my family and my home."

Sasuke stared hard at the ground of their little hut.

"What are you gonna do, Sasuke-sama?" Karin asked.

Sasuke brushed past her and headed for the door, pulling his hood up to shield his face. "Isn't it obvious?"

The trio watched him leave.

"I'm going to destroy what's most precious to him."

* * *

><p>Hinata tossed and turned, having long wormed her way out of Itachi's arms. Finally accepting defeat at getting more rest, she sat up. Looking next to her, she smiled at the slumbering Itachi. Slowly and carefully, she slid off the bed.<p>

As she stood, she raised her arms above her head and stretched. Softly sighing, she walked around the bed to the large glass doors that lead out to the balcony. She turned and quietly closed the doors behind her. Turning back to the railing, she closed her eyes as she enjoyed she warm wind.

She twitched as she felt and sharp pain in her arm, followed by a warm liquid trickling down her skin. Without opening her eyes, she deflected two more that came her way, knocking them to the ground.

When she heard a chuckle, her eyes snapped open, the Byakugan activated. She moved into her stance, detecting a powerful chakra source behind her.

"You can't hide from me." she stated. "I know you are behind me. So stop hiding."

She didn't move as the source moved from it's place to directly behind her. She shivered as she felt warm breath on the back of her neck.

"Such big talk for such a little mouse. Too bad I have to kill you."

She tensed up when she felt locks of her hair being lifted up, followed by a sound of sniffing. "And you smell so good. It really is a shame that such an angel is hanging around with a devil."

Hinata quickly spun around, attempting to land a hit right in the enemy's chest. Her eyebrow twitched when their aura disappeared, moving to somewhere above her. She cursed under her breath and looked up at them, moving just in time before her arm was severed by a katana.

The Hyuuga gracefully balanced herself on the railing, keeping her eye on the enemy. "I do not know what fight you have with me," she started, "but stop hiding like a coward and fight me like a real shinobi!"

Her lips pulled into a scowl when she heard them, him, chuckle. "What a feisty little one you are! I might just have a little fun with you before I kill you."

Hinata gasped as the man disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. Her breath came out in an 'oof' as he landed a kick in her gut, flinging her into the building on the opposite side of the large, now empty, street. Gasping for air, she deactivated her Byakugan and gripped onto the sides of the building that jutted out from her impact. She felt blood trickle down her back and looked down in sorrow as the white of her kimono began to stain pink.

Looking back up, she gasped and launched herself upward, avoiding a kick to the face.

Who was this person? What did they want with her?

She scowled again as she landed on the roof of the building, barely catching a glimpse of the man's black cloak with her regular eyes. She turned as they landed a mere hundred yards behind her.

"Well, isn't this grand? Bashing around Brother's little toy like a rag doll before feeding it to the dogs." he seethed, taking slow steps toward her.

Hinata looked up in surprise. _'B-Brother?'_ She found herself unable to speak. _'That could only mean...'_

She tried to stand, trying her best to ignore the striking pain in her back.

He walked closer, and she saw that horrid smirk stretch over his pale lips.

"S-Sasuke... Uchiha.." she breathed out, clutching her bleeding arm.

This caught Sasuke by surprise. He squinted his eyes at her. He sped up and stopped right in front of her, roughly grabbing her by her arm and yanking her from the ground. "How do you know my name?"

Hinata kept her face toward the ground, biting her lip as the pain moved from her back to her arm. She cried out when he shook her violently.

"How do you know my name?" he asked again. When she didn't answer, he roughly grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him.

Sasuke's heart stopped. _'Pale eyes... They didn't say... How pale...'_ he thought as he looked into the eyes of the Hyuuga. Quickly he released her, his hands shaking.

"Hinata Hyuuga... H-How..." Sasuke was flabbergasted. "I thought everyone in Konoha was dead!" he exclaimed. "Madara told me Itachi killed them all..."

Hinata snapped her head up at him. "Itachi didn't kill anyone! He was trying to protect Konoha!" she shouted. "I-Itachi would never do something like that!"

Sasuke snorted. "Protect it? He destroyed it, Hinata."

"No-"

"That man has murdered countless people. Women and children! He wants to protect no one but himself! One day he might snap and kill you, too!"

A scowl broke across Hinata's face. "He's changed, Sasuke." She stood, ignoring the pain in her bones. "He's changed and I know it for a fact."

Sasuke stepped towards her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "He's a liar, Hinata. You have to believe me-"

Hinata shoved him away. "Why should I believe you?" she said stubbornly.

"Hinata, please. Come with me."

"No!"

"Please-"

"No, Sasuke."

"Hinata, we're the last two Konoha shinobi. We have to do something-"

"You aren't a Konoha shinobi, Sasuke." she spat.

She then turned away from him and began to dart to the inn to alert Itachi.

Sasuke glared at her back and whipped out three senbon. With great skill, he flicked his wrist and they headed for the retreating girl. They hit her in the back of the neck and she automatically stopped in mid air, unconscious. As fast as lightning, Sasuke caught her, inches from the ground. He hoisted her over his shoulder and looked up at the balcony she was standing on moments before. He glared at the window and threw a kunai. The knife embedded itself mere centimeters from the door.

_'A little message for my brother.'_

* * *

><p>Karin's eye twitched when Sasuke entered the little hut.<p>

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Suigetsu questioned as he looked at the unconscious female slung over the Uchiha's shoulder. "I thought you were gonna kill her."

Sasuke ignored them and walked to his room, kicking the door closed behind him.

Karin fumed and angrily kicked over a stool. "If he won't kill her, I will!"

Juugo looked at the raging redhead and shook his head. "You need to calm down, Karin."

"Yeah, it would have never worked out between you and Sasuke anyway." Suigetsu teased.

This resulted in Karin smashing a large vase over Suigetsu's head.

From his room, Sasuke rolled his eyes at the commotion. Carefully, he laid Hinata on the bed and removed the senbon from her skin.

_'I can't face Itachi now. Not with her in my possession. She would just get in the way. But I can't kill her, either...'_

Sasuke sighed and watched her sleep peacefully. How odd it seemed, that when he realized who she was, he automatically regretted harming her.

Sasuke never regretted anything.

He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands.

Moments later, a loud, quaking boom caused Sasuke to shoot to his feet.

"Where is she?"

Sasuke heard feet shuffling and weapons being drawn.

"Where the fuck is she?"

The door was then broke down by Karin's body being flung into it, it splintering as her body flew back into the wall. She didn't move or breathe.

Sasuke rushed out of his room into what used to be the den of the hut. What his eyes laid on shocked him.

Suigetsu, pinned against the wall by five blades, leaving him barely alive.

Juugo, crumbled in the corner, impaled by at least twenty kunai. Sasuke couldn't tell if he was alive or not.

And finally, Itachi, standing in the midst of it all, his eyes full of rage.

Those eyes locked on to Sasuke's.

"Brother." Sasuke acknowledged. His hand rested on his katana.

Itachi's eyes turned from black to scarlet.

Sasuke smirked and drew his blade.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this chapter is so short. :)<p>

BUM BUM BUM! Look who is thrown into the mix!

Hope you likey the short cliffy. :3

-PA


	6. Chapter 6

Lord, I'm sure glad I'm getting over this writer's block. Enjoy everyone!

-PA

* * *

><p>Itachi growled as the light danced off of the katana and into his eyes.<p>

"I wish I could say it's nice to see you, Brother." Sasuke sneered.

Itachi's looked around the room. "Where's Hinata?" he demanded.

Sasuke's glare hardened as he held up his katana. "Out of your filthy hands, that's where she is."

In the blink of an eye, Itachi retrieved one of the swords from Suigetsu's lifeless body. He then turned and began to charge at Sasuke, wielding the blade above his head.

Sasuke gracefully shot up and through the roof, leading Itachi outside. The elder followed, almost slicing Sasuke's leg in half. Sasuke flipped backwards, landing on the opposite side of the roof.

"Where is she?" Itachi shouted, charging at him again.

The blades clashed, sending sparks off of the metal.

"Why do you care so much?" Sasuke retorted. He attempted to knock the sword from Itachi's grasp, but missed by inches. This aggravated him. Itachi was better than him. He growled and staggered backwards, feeling anger and jealousy build up in his core. "She doesn't need to be with someone like you!"

Itachi sneered. "Like you're any better!" He then charged at Sasuke once more, swinging his blade horizontally, blocking a slash from Sasuke's katana. "Give her back!"

"No!" Sasuke shouted, letting his stubbornness rise to the surface.

_"Nii-san!" a six year old Sasuke shouted, calling through the quiet house for his brother. "Nii-san! Where are you?"_

_He continued through the hallways until he walked out into the courtyard. He smiled when he saw Itachi under a tree and rushed to him. He became confused when he heard sniffling. He stopped and peeked around his brother, his eyes landing on a crying girl, about his age._

_"Hinata, really, it's okay. I can get another one." Itachi said softly, patting the little girl's head._

_She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "B-B-B-But I b-broke your mask, I-Itachi!" she wailed. _

_"Nii-san?" Sasuke questioned. "Did you make the little girl cry?" he asked, furrowing his brow. "That's mean!"_

_Itachi quirked a little smile. "Would you cheer her up, Sasuke?_ _Maybe go pick her some flowers?"_

_Sasuke nodded and looked at the girl. "I'll go get you the prettiest flowers I can find, okay?" he said and smiled. "Hopefully they'll make you smile!"_

_She blushed and hid behind her bangs, nodding softly. Sasuke grinned and rushed from the compound and hurried down the roads of Konoha. He said hi to everyone he knew, but kept his mind set on the field next to the school. _

_Once he got there, he attempted to sneak around all the girls who usually played there. Grinning from ear to ear, he found a little patch of white irises. Picking a few, he looked around him, searching for more flowers. Quietly sneaking through the grass, he found a patch of forget-me-not. He smiled and picked those, too, arranging them around the irises. _

_"One more should do it." he whispered to the flowers. _

_A soft wind blew from the left, blowing the grass in many different ways. Sasuke's eyes caught on three beautiful golden rayed lily's. "Perfect." he said, grabbing them delicately. "She'll love these."_

_Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize two girls had spotted him. _

_"Look, it's Sasuke!" Ino Yamanaka squealed. _

_Sasuke quickly looked at them, his eyes wide. _

_"He's picking flowers for me!" Sakura Haruno shouted._

_Sasuke took off, keeping in mind the precious cargo he was carrying. The girls followed him, their hands grabbing at him. He almost cried when one of the girls tore an iris from his hand. "Hey, stop that!" _

_By the time he had reached his home, he had one iris, a few forget-me-not, and two lily's. He felt his eyes sting as he slowly dragged his feet to the courtyard._

_"Ah, there you are, Sasuke." he heard Itachi say. He refused to look up at him and just thrust the flowers out. "My, aren't those pretty?" Itachi said, "You did good, Sasuke."_

_The younger boy looked up and saw the little girl gazing at the flowers. "A-Are those really for me?" she sputtered. Sasuke nodded. She blushed and delicately took the flowers from his hand. A smile broke out across her face. _

_"I had more, but those stupid girls messed them all up." Sasuke said, feeling his eyes sting again. "I'm so-"_

_"T-Thank you, Sasuke-san."_

_Sasuke smiled at her._

Nostalgia washed over the brothers in waves.

The two males had long since lost their weapons, throwing punches at eachother.

Sasuke growled, content to keep Hinata from him.

"Give her back, Sasuke!" Itachi shouted, the Mangekyo Sharingan blazing in his eyes.

"Never!" Sasuke shouted back, his right hand beginning to glow and spark white.

Itachi seethed, sweat pouring from his forehead. He didn't intend on killing his younger brother. But he didn't intend on losing Hinata to him, either.

Sasuke leaned over, slowly focusing his chakra into his hand. "Chidori..." he whispered, and a loud, searing sound emitted from his hand. He then charged at Itachi, building up speed and chakra.

Itachi smirked and anticipated Sasuke's attack, taking in deep breaths, readying his own attack.

Time seemed to slow down for the two of them.

Sasuke lifted his arm, ready to land the blow on his brother.

Itachi took in a deep breath, about to release Amaterasu.

Sasuke whipped his arm forward, successfully hitting his target.

The brothers then stopped, realizing something wasn't right.

Fear passed over their eyes.

"NO!" Itachi screamed.

Sasuke's attack was successful.

His hand stuck inches into Hinata Hyuuga's back.

* * *

><p>Another quite short chapter, I know. I just love these cliffys!<p>

-PA


	7. Chapter 7

Just wanted to wish a Happy late Birthday to UchihaMistress723! Hope you like the story!

-PA

* * *

><p>Hinata leaned forward, gripping to Itachi for support. "S-Stop..." she begged, her throat hoarse. "B-Both of you... Please..."<p>

Sasuke pulled his hand from her body and she cried in pain. "H-Hinata, I..."

"No, Sasuke..." she stopped him, turning to look at him. "I'm... Okay..." she said, wincing as she turned her body completely. Itachi held her steady, trying to stop his shaking hands.

"Why... Why did you..." Itachi started but found himself unable to finish.

Hinata let out a weak laugh. "To stop you two, of course."

The brothers guiltily looked each other in the eyes.

"Sasuke."

Said boy turned his attention to the wounded girl.

"You must listen to me." she said, reaching out to grab his arm. The younger Uchiha nodded. "I don't care for apologies or regrets. So don't bother giving them to me. I'm alot stronger than you think." Sasuke's eyes flickered from Hinata, to Itachi, then back to Hinata. "Go back to the inn and retrieve our belongings." she ordered, her usually soft eyes becoming hard. "Return here. I'll explain everything."

Sasuke nodded and hurried off, leaping from roof to roof.

Minutes later, Sasuke returned to the half destroyed hut to find Itachi and Hinata in his room. Itachi returned from outside, obviously disposing of the bodies of Sasuke's former teammates. He snatched Hinata's backpack from Sasuke's hands and silently glared at him.

Hinata stood and reached into the pack, pulling the healing salve and two bottles of water from inside. "Itachi, would you..." she started, letting her nervousness take over. Itachi nodded, his expression still cold and hard. Carefully pulling down the back of what was left of her kimono, the boys flinched at the sight of the wound.

Sasuke stepped forward to help but was shoved out of the way by Itachi, who glared at him again. "You've done enough." he snapped.

Hinata took in a sharp breath as the cold water ran down her heated back. The blood ran down her body and a puddle mixed with water and the red substance pooled at her feet. She suppressed a small cry as Itachi dabbed the rest of the blood away with his shirt. She let out a sigh of relief as he carefully smeared the salve onto her back, bringing instant coolness to her skin. Once he had dressed her in bandages, she ungracefully plopped down onto the bed, trying to keep herself from crying from the pain.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Sasuke.

"Listen, Sasuke. I'm sure you know by now that Konoha was destroyed by the Akatsuki." Sasuke's face hardened as he stiffly nodded, his eyes boring holes into Itachi. "But Itachi wasn't part of that. He tried to protect Konoha by fleeing to warn the Hokage."

"How do you know?" he asked. "For all we know he could be lying."

Hinata pressed her lips into a firm line. "I found Itachi a day before Konoha was attacked, barely alive. The Akatsuki had attempted to kill him in order to keep him from sending word to the village. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have lived."

Sasuke's eyes widened only a fraction, but inwardly he was taken aback.

"Itachi and I are on our way to Sunagakure to warn the Kazekage. We must stop the Akatsuki." she said, clenching her fist at her side. "Come with us."

Itachi snapped his head toward Hinata, his brow furrowed. "No."

"We need the strongest we can get." Hinata said, ignoring Itachi. She stood and walked to Sasuke. "Come with us to Suna. Help us stop the Akatsuki from destroying the world."

Itachi took a step forward. "No, Hinata. He isn't coming with us."

"And why not?" she snapped, looking at him. "I would rather have him with us than against us."

Itachi frowned. "Look at what he did to you! He almost killed you!"

Hinata turned and looked back at Sasuke, who was looking away from them both. "Sasuke," she said. He looked back to her. "Come with us. Please." she pleaded.

Itachi growled and crossed his arms.

"We need you, Sasuke."

Sasuke took in a breath. "Okay. I'll come with you."

Hinata smiled at Sasuke. "Thank you."

_'How can she possibly be so nice to me? After what I did to her ten minutes ago?' _Sasuke asked himself. He felt the guilt eat at him and turned his eyes down to the floor.

Hinata stiffly walked to the bed and dug in her pack. Both the Uchihas' eyes followed her every move. She pulled out her regular clothes. The boys didn't take their eyes off of her.

She smiled to herself.

She felt... Different.

She looked at the two males, the smile still on her lips. Carefully, she changed into her clothes. She didn't even care that she was in front of them.

"We're all each other has anymore." Hinata said, looking at them.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the floor.

Itachi leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

"We have to stick together." she continued and started to walk out of the hut. Turning her face towards the sky, she saw the sun just beginning to rise. Almost immediately, all pain left her body. She turned and noticed Sasuke and Itachi follow her outside. An air of determination swept across her eyes and she smiled again.

"Come on, boys. If we head out now, we'll make it to Suna by noon."

Itachi smiled at her and threw her pack over his shoulder.

Sasuke stared at his brother, almost in a state of shock. _'He... He's smiling.'_ he thought then shuddered inwardly. _'That is so creepy.'_

* * *

><p>As Hinata predicted, they arrived at Suna by noon.<p>

"Excuse me, I need a room." Hinata said politely.

The man behind the counter smiled and gave her a key. "Room 396, fourth floor."

Hinata smiled and thanked the man, motioning for the boys to follow her. She walked in front of them, smiling at anyone who passed by. "I'll go to the Kazekage in the morning. We just need to rest for now." she said as she opened the door to the room.

It was a normal sized room. There was a large window overlooking the village. A small kitchenette on the side that consisted of a small stove, a sink, a small fridge, and a cupboard. There was a chair in the corner along with a small table. The washroom was right next to the door, consisting of a bath/shower, counter, and commode. The bed was in the center, the headboard touching the wall.

Yes, there was only one bed.

Hinata turned red. Sure, she was okay with sleeping in the same bed with Itachi, but with two men...

Two Uchihas...

She felt her heart beat faster. She unwillingly let those thoughts cloud her mind.

Laying in that bed, laying back to chest with Sasuke and Itachi. Feeling their breath on her skin...

"Hinata?"

She snapped out of her slightly erotic thoughts and looked at Sasuke, a dazed look in her eyes. "H-Huh?"

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "You look kind of flustered." He placed his hand on her forehead, checking for fever.

Hinata erratically waved his hand away. "I-I'm fine!" she defended. Her blush didn't fade and she began to be frustrated with herself. "I'mgoingtogoshoppingI'llbebacksoon!" she shouted, all in one breath, and rushed out the door.

The boys watched after her. Sasuke looked questioningly at his brother, who only shrugged and plopped down on the bed.

* * *

><p>As Hinata walked down the dusty streets, she slowly felt herself calm down. <em>'What is WRONG with me?' <em>she asked her brain. It answered with another picture of a Sasuke-Hinata-Itachi combo. _'Gah! Seriously?'_

She sighed and walked to the busy market. It was full of people and she found it difficult to make her way through. _'Hmm... I'm sure I could make some miso soup for dinner.' _she thought and liked taking care of others.

As she made her way through the crowds of people, she could barely see what the stands had.

An hour or so later, Hinata had acquired everything she needed for dinner. _'No doubt the boys are worried... Better hurry back.'_ she thought.

As she walked through the crowd, a speck of blonde caught her eye.

_'Naruto...'_ she thought sorrowfully.

She ignored the tugging at her heart and pressed on, but she caught a glimpse of orange and black.

She sighed, frustrated that her mind was playing tricks on her. There was no way...

There was that blonde again, just a hundred meters in front of her.

She felt her heart speed up as she realized it wasn't a hallucination.

She pushed her way through the people, sputtering out apologies, but keeping her sights set on the blond, orange, and black.

"Naruto..." she desperately whispered.

He was there, here, in Suna. She could see him. Standing so far but so close.

"Naruto..!"

He was getting away.

He was slipping away.

"Naruto!" she shouted, knocking people away.

Her heart was busting out of her chest, pounding harder and harder. Her thoughts whirred around her and she felt that sting behind her eyes.

He was there!

Her eyes were not deceiving her.

He was right there-

Hinata suddenly tripped, spilling her groceries across the sand. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees, trying to avoid being run over by people.

_'There I go, chasing hallucinations again...'_ she thought, tears falling from her eyes. She sat up and began retrieving her goods, placing them back in the bag.

A hand held out the last thing she needed. She graciously took the spring onions from them and stood, looking up to give them her thanks.

Her heart stopped.

She stared right into cerulean eyes, complimented with tan skin and blonde hair.

And whiskers.

"N-Naruto?"

* * *

><p>Haha! I'm just full of surprises!<p>

Enjoy!

-PA


	8. Chapter 8

Oooohhh, I'm back (:

Read and Review ONEGAI!

-PA

* * *

><p>"Hinata?" Naruto questioned. His eyes widened considerably as he looked at the girl in front of him. "I... I can't believe..." he fell speechless. "I thought... You were dead..."<p>

Hinata looked away as Naruto's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't bare to look at him now. She sqeaked as his arms embraced her.

"Oh my god, Hinata!" he wailed, his hand tangled in her hair and his face buried in her neck.

"Na-Naruto..." she mumbled, her cheeks turning a faint pink.

Sobs racked his body as he hugged her in the middle of the street. "Hinata... Thank god you're okay... I've been so messed up, Hinata, you have no idea..."

Hinata felt her heart drop and the tears flowed freely. "I... I'm so scared, Naruto..." she whispered, clutching his jacket in her hand. "I'm trying to be strong... But... I'm so scared..."

Naruto pulled away and smoothed her hair out. "Hinata... How did you get here?"

She looked away. "Um..."

_'I can't let him know about Sasuke...'_

"I... I have to go, Naruto-"

"Go? Go where?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go!" she said and quickly tore out of his grasp, making a mad dash into the crowd of people.

"Hinata! Hinata, wait!"

She yelled at her feet to go faster as she sped down the dirt road to the inn.

Naruto stared after her, trying to get through the people to follow her.

"Hinata!"

* * *

><p>Hinata finally made it just outside the room when her legs decided to give out on her. She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, keeping her eyes shut tight. Slowly, she slid down to the floor and pulled her legs to her chest. Her eyes stung and the tears kept flowing. Sobs shook her body relentlessly and she bit her lip as hard as she could to keep her sobs silent.<p>

_'Naruto... No... Why...' _she thought. _'He's alive!' _she screamed, feeling the tears grow heavier.

_"Hinata, wait!"_

She clamped her hands over her ears as if she could keep his voice out of her head.

She cried harder and harder, until eventually she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'll go look for her." Sasuke said as he opened the door to their room. Just as he turned to walk down the hallway, his eyes landed on the sleeping Hinata leaning against the wall. He knelt down next to her and gently shook her. "Hinata?"<p>

She stirred but her eyes didn't open.

He shook her again. "Hinata, wake up." he cooed, gently shaking her shoulder.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and they sleepily moved to Sasuke. "S-Sasuke..." she whispered.

The Uchiha blinked as his cheeks turned slightly warm. He'd never heard her say his name that way. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, ignoring the warmness in his cheeks.

"I.. I must have gotten tired and sat down..." She lied. "I didn't mean to worry you... I'm sorry."

Sasuke flashed her a smile that made her own cheeks turn pink. "I'm glad that you're safe." he said, his voice soft.

Hinata felt special. She knew no one saw this Sasuke, no one except her.

"Come on, let's get you inside." he said and picked her up bridal style.

She closed her eyes and laid her head against Sasuke's chest, feeling incredibly tired.

When Sasuke entered the room, Itachi eyed him and the girl in his arms. A very discreet emotion passed over his features as he stood and took Hinata from him.

"So, I take it you'll be taking the chair." Itachi more suggested than inquired.

Sasuke, feeling bullied by his elder brother, sighed. "Yeah."

"N-No, he isn't."

Two sets of eyes looked down to the now awake Hinata.

"S-Sasuke is sleeping in the bed."

Itachi lifted an eyebrow. "Then where will I sleep?"

"I-In the bed."

Sasuke also lifted a brow. "And you?"

Hinata looked at him. "We're sharing the bed. No one is sleeping on the cold floor."

The boys exchanged looks that were somewhat competitive.

* * *

><p>Hinata stretched as she stepped out of the bathroom, clad in shorts and a large shirt, enjoying the feeling of being clean once more. She smiled and walked out into the room, feeling as if all of her troubles were washed down the drain.<p>

She noticed Sasuke had already claimed the left side of the bed and was obviously unconscious to the world. She looked over and saw Itachi sitting in the chair, reading something he must have found in the room.

"I'm sorry I never got to cook supper, Itachi." she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Oh, that's alright. Ready for bed?"

She blushed. "D-Did you wait up for me?"

"Yeah. Sasuke wanted to, but he was exhausted."

Silence fell between them.

Itachi stood and walked over to her, stopping mere inches in front of her. She jumped when he placed his hands on her hips. "Hinata..." he whispered, placing his hand on her cheek. A soft blush tinted her cheeks as she looked up at him.

Her eyes followed his lips as they pressed against hers. She closed them as Itachi dominated her lips, bringing her hands to his chest. Itachi's arm circled around her, pulling her closer to him. Hinata's heart was beating ninety to nothing and she felt as if she would faint at any moment.

Itachi's hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck where he got a soft grip on her hair.

Quickly, she pulled away and out of his arms.

He looked at her, confusion on his face. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Hinata wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the floor, hiding her eyes beneath her hair. "N-Nothing. Just tired." she replied and brushed past Itachi. He watched as she crawled into the bed next to his brother. Jealousy flashed in his eyes as she cuddled up next to Sasuke.

He slid into the bed, turning his back to her.

Hinata looked at Itachi and slowly scooted her way over to him. She softly pressed one of her hands to his back, then scooted even closer, resting her forehead to his body.

_'I'm sorry, Itachi...'_

* * *

><p><em>"Hinata!"<em>

_A warm wind brushed past her, swishing her hair this way and that. _

_It was dark, all around her it was dark._

_"Hinata!" she heard coming from behind her._

_She turned to the voice, gasping when she saw blonde hair and blue eyes. "N-Naruto?" _

_He smiled and reached out, taking her taking her hand._

_"Thank god you're safe, Hinata. Come with me. I'll protect you."_

_Her eyes fluttered as he pulled her closer._

_She gasped again as her other hand was yanked and she was pulled roughly away from Naruto. Looking behind her, her opal eyes met with two pairs of crimson orbs._

_"Itachi... Sasuke.." she recognized._

_They pulled on her arm more, dragging her down. But she didn't pull away. Naruto slowly disappeared as she followed Sasuke and Itachi, just like Alice followed the white rabbit._

_The more she followed them, the colder it got._

_She felt safe as Sasuke had one of her hands, and Itachi had the other._

_"Where are we going?" she asked, her voice echoing back to her. She examined them closely. Sasuke seemed to have more of a glow to him, making him stand out against the blackness. But Itachi..._

_Itachi scared her._

_He had a snarl on his face and fangs seemed to protrude from his lips._

_"Itachi?"_

_He then disappeared, leaving just her and Sasuke. _

_Sasuke silently tightened his hand around hers._

_She looked up at him, her cheeks turning warm as she took in his angelic features. He smiled at her and her heart fluttered. He seemed to make the darkness dissipate from around them._

_Suddenly, a door appeared before them and it slowly opened, revealing a room full of fire. It frightened Hinata, who moved closer to Sasuke. When she looked at him, she saw something out of the corner of her eye._

_In seconds, Sasuke was decapitated. A scream rose from Hinata's throat as his body fell, limp, on the floor. _

_Hinata looked around, putting her back to the room of fire, feeling the tears begin to spill over and down her cheeks._

_Itachi materialized from the blackness, a deadly look in his eye. She noticed the left side of his face was splattered with blood._

_"I-Itachi..." _

_He raised his arm and shoved it into her chest, knocking her back and into the room of fire._

* * *

><p>Hinata gasped and woke in a cold sweat. It was still dark out, so she imagined she hadn't been asleep too long. Her brow furrowed as she noticed the space where Itachi laid was empty. Slightly twisting her body, her eyes met with black orbs.<p>

"S-Sasuke!" she whispered.

He gave her a little smile. "Couldn't sleep. You seemed to be having a bad dream. Wanna talk about it?"

She blushed and let her eyes drift to the bed.

No matter what, she kept seeing Itachi's face, pulled back into a snarl.

It scared her terribly.

It took her a minute to realize she was crying.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at Sasuke. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

Sasuke softly took her hand in his. She sniffled again.

"You don't need to cry." he whispered.

Hinata felt her bottom lip begin to quiver and she hid her face from Sasuke. He looked just like he did in her dream, giving off somewhat of a glow that was captivating. She blushed when he slipped a finger under her chin and made her look at him. She blushed more as he placed his forehead to hers.

"Do you remember the time I brought you flowers?" he asked, barely over a whisper.

The girl blushed and nodded. "I... I do..."

"You know... You were the only girl who didn't annoy me."

"Because we never spoke to each other." she stated and a smile crossed Sasuke's face.

"True. But that's why I liked you. You didn't act out every time I came near."

Hinata smiled a little.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Hinata... I'm sorry for harming you." he said and slipped his hand around to her back, gently ghosting his fingers over the newly forming scar. Hinata flinched as he touched the still sore skin.

"I told you I didn't care for apologies." she whispered.

Sasuke's eyes softened and it seemed like he was gazing at her. He ran his thumb over her cheek and looked at her sadly.

"I saw you and Itachi kiss earlier." he confessed.

Hinata felt her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "I-I-I'm s-" she stopped when Sasuke placed a finger over her lips.

"I... I know... This probably isn't the right time but..." he mumbled, attempting to keep his eyes on hers.

"B-But?"

"Hinata, I... I know that you and Itachi have something going on. And I know that it's been years since we've spoken to each other. Hell, the most I did was stand next to you during the exams when we were genin. But..."

He felt his breath become ragged as his heart sped up drastically. He took her hand in his and held it tightly, trying to keep it from shaking.

_'Don't reject me.'_

"What I'm trying to say is..."

He pulled her hand to his chest and held it there. Hinata blushed as he pulled her closer.

"Hinata..."

Hinata's breathing hastened and her eyes widened as Sasuke slowly shortened the space between them.

"I love you." he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm such a horrible person... :3<p>

Hope you like!

-PA


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry this is soooo late! I haven't had internet all month!

-PA

* * *

><p>Hinata felt like her heart was in her throat.<p>

Sasuke pulled his lips from hers and smiled. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but Sasuke placed a finger over her lips to prevent her from doing so. "Just know that I do," he whispered, "I do love you, Hinata. And I understand that you and Itachi might have feelings for each other. But I love you. And I will protect you until the very last breath." he whispered, pressing his lips to hers once more.

She sat up and looked down at the bed, her heart pounding in her ears. She felt Sasuke sit up too, but she kept her eyes on the sheets. "Sasuke... I-"

"I know what you're about to say, Hinata." he whispered.

She looked at him, her eyes holding confusion.

He gave her a small smile. "Trust me, I know. You're about to say that you have feelings for Itachi. I know."

Hinata felt her heart twist in a knot. "No... I don't have feelings for him." she confessed. "I... I honestly don't know what I want right now. But with the situation we're in, I'm not focused on a romance."

"Well..." Sasuke whispered. "Maybe when this is all over..."

She almost jumped when his large hand wrapped around her small one.

"We can see where it leads us."

CRASH!

The pair snapped their heads to the left, eyes landing on a small object that broke through the window.

"W-What is that?" Hinata questioned, jumping out of the bed.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke replied, following her and examining the small black ball.

Seconds later, two small compartments on the ball opened up and a purple gas filtered out into the room.

Sasuke gripped onto Hinata's arm and yanked her away from the gas. "It's a sleeping gas. Someone's trying to ambush us." he warned, his words somewhat slurred.

Hinata felt her eyes begin to droop as she half-walked half-shuffled to the door. "The dorrs lockt!" she mumbled out, her tongue feeling swollen and dry. She pulled and pushed on the door, twisting the knob left and right, before she completely lost coordination with her limbs. "Saske!" she called out, turning, almost vomiting as the room spun around her.

Sasuke leaned up against the bed, trying his hardest to overcome the effects of the poison. "Hinada. Grap my kanata." he tried to say, barely understanding himself. He slumped to the floor and fell to his side, unconscious. Hinata was now on her hands and knees, trying to crawl to the sleeping boy.

The floor felt as if it was moving beneath her, going to the left for a moment, then the right. She lost touch with the carpet and fell to the right, slamming her right temple into the handle of a dresser drawer. As she collapsed, the last thing she saw was the unconscious Sasuke and the most devilish purple eyes she would never forget.

* * *

><p>"-ske!"<p>

Sasuke tried to grip his head in pain.

"Sasuke! Wake up!"

The boy's eyes snapped open, regretting it as soon as the sun invaded his corneas. They settled on his older brother looking down at him. "I-Itachi?"

"What happened?" the elder asked, gripping Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke sat up, letting the blood rush to his head, trying to recall the events of the night before. "Uh... I don't think I remember much..." he mumbled. He caught sight of the small black sphere on the floor and glared at it. "We were ambushed. Someone threw a smoke bomb in here and knocked Hinata and I unconscious. Is she okay?"

Itachi's eyes turned serious. "Hinata isn't here."

* * *

><p>A snarl crept upon his lips. "Why do I have to take care of her, un?"<p>

"Because I fucking told you to, you goddamn woman." the other man snapped.

"How long until you come back, hmm?"

"Whenever I get back. Damn, stay the hell out of my fucking business, Barbie!"

"Well be back within a week, Deidara. Just hang in there."

"Alright, Kakuzu."

Deidara glared at Hidan's back and violently flipped him the bird as he shut, or slammed, the door. "Fucking bitch..." he mumbled. He then turned to the unconscious female who currently occupied his bed. "Ugh, why do I have to be stuck babysitting this little brat, un?" he asked himself.

For some unknown reason, he held his breath when she stirred a little. He let out the air when she settled back down in a more comfortable position.

_'What does Leader-sama intend to do with her, un?' _

Deidara sighed and plopped down in a chair, letting out a big yawn. He slowly allowed his eyes to close, falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>"W-What do you mean she isn't here?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide.<p>

"I mean she disappeared, you idiot!" Itachi shouted, shaking his younger brother by the arm. "She's gone!"

Sasuke scrambled to his feet, his face ghost white. He quickly snatched the pod from the floor. "This is the smoke bomb that crashed through the window." he said quickly, shoving the orb into Itachi's hands.

Itachi carefully examined the black ball. Suddenly, his eyes turned blood red and he clutched it until his knuckles turned white. "I know who took Hinata."

"Who?" Sasuke demanded.

"Let's go. Before it's too late."

* * *

><p>Deidara jumped from his sleep, feeling groggy and extremely tired. He looked up to the girl on his bed, who was sitting up, staring into the wall.<p>

Carefully, he stood from his chair and stretched. The girl obviously heard him, as she jumped and looked at him. Her eyes were wide and afraid.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, un." he said, his voice unreasonably soft.

"W-W-Who are you?" she sputtered, shrinking back into the wall.

Deidara stopped at the edge of the bed. "My name is Deidara, hmm."

The girl looked in his eyes, or the only visible one. She was visibly shaking.

He leaned down and smiled at her. "What's your name, un?" he asked, slightly quirking his head to the side.

The girl looked down, then to the left. Her brow furrowed beneath her dark blue bangs. She mumbled something, just under a whisper.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

She looked up at him.

"I said... I don't know my name."

* * *

><p>Crappy chapter, I know XP<p>

I love you guys!

-PA


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for sticking with me! You're all amazing!

-PA

* * *

><p>"So, she lost her memory?"<p>

"Hai, Pein-sama."

The auburn-headed male sighed from behind his desk and looked away from the blond boy before him. He then looked to a blue-haired female next to him.

"Konan, run some tests on her. Try to get her memory back. She is of no use to us in this state."

Konan nodded and disappeared in a cluster of fluttering paper.

"Pein-sama, if you don't mind me asking... What exactly do you plan to do with the girl, un?" Deidara questioned.

"The girl's name is Hinata Hyuuga." Pein corrected. He opened a drawer and retrieved a folder. He opened it and pulled out various photographs, laying them on the desk. "I've had Hidan and Kakuzu keep an eye on her. She's been affiliating with Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. They are planning to overthrow us. The girl has already put my plan behind schedule by reviving Itachi after Zetsu tracked him down. And now that they have Sasuke, they're more of a burden than before."

"That... Didn't really answer my question..."

Pein narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I was getting to that. On the outside, Hinata Hyuuga looked feeble and weak. But on the inside, she has a chakra amount that is almost equal to the Kyuubi. If she doesn't regain her memory, I can't access her Byakugan, therefore I can't unlock that power. And with that power on our side, Suna and every other stong village will fall effortlessly."

This took Deidara aback, mostly by how casual Pein sounded. He cleared his throat and said, "And what will happen to the girl?"

The sadistic male chuckled darkly.

"By unlocking her power, I would slowly drain her life force."

He looked up at the shocked male.

"Hinata Hyuuga will die."

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed and kicked a pebble out of his way.<p>

_"I'm scared, Naruto-kun..."_

He closed his eyes.

_'Hinata...'_

"Naruto!"

The blonde boy stopped and turned, seeing Sakura running to him.

"Hey, where have you been? You never came back to the inn last night. Everyone was worried." she said as she stopped in front of him.

"Ah, gomen, Sakura-chan. I got... Caught up with something."

The pinkette smiled at him.

Naruto turned and looked to the ground.

"Oi, Naruto. Is everything okay?" Sakura asked.

Naruto felt his eyes sting.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, idiot!"

He shoved his hands in his pocket and bit his lip.

"Naruto!"

_"Naruto.."_

Naruto looked up at Sakura with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sakura-chan... I saw Hinata."

* * *

><p>"What? You saw my cousin?"<p>

Neji stood and shook Naruto by his shoulders.

"Where? Where is she? Talk Uzumaki!"

"I... I don't know where she is now. I saw her yesterday in the crowd at the market. She looked like she had enough food to feed three people, so she isn't alone."

Kiba patted Akamaru and grinned. "I'm sure Akamaru could find her scent on you. Couldn't you, boy?"

The dog sniffed Naruto and barked happily, recognizing Hinata's scent immediately.

"What I don't understand is how she got here." Shino said, adjusting his glasses. "My bugs couldn't pick up her chakra readings at all. The tracker bug I placed on her must have been crushed in order for that to happen."

Naruto slumped down on the bed, his face in his hands. "We have to find her." he said, anxiety causing him to shake. Sakura sat next to him and gently patted his back.

"We will, Naruto. I promise." she said.

"We'll go look for her, guys." Kiba said as he headed for the door. "Come on, Akamaru."

"Arf!" the canine replied as he followed his master.

"Wait," Naruto called out, "I'm going with you."

"We'll all go." Neji agreed. "Hinata-sama didn't make it this far on her own. She has to be with someone else, just as Naruto said."

Naruto smiled. "Let's go, everyone, and get Hinata back!"

* * *

><p>Naruto narrowed his eyes.<p>

What were Neji and Sakura whispering about?

_'They keep looking at me, then just go back to whispering...'_

"Everyone knew..." Sakura whispered.

"Do you think she still does?" Neji asked.

"I don't know." the pinkette replied.

She then looked at the blond again and shook her head in shame.

"That poor girl..."

Naruto then furrowed his brow. Did they not know he could hear them, even though he had no idea what they were talking about? That only agitated him more. He hated being excluded from things!

"Oi, we're closing in on her scent!" Kiba announced and sped up across the rooftops.

The team landed on the ground and followed Kiba to the front doors of an inn. Naruto furrowed his brow and sped up ahead of everyone else and shoved the doors open.

"Hey, watch where you're going."

Naruto looked up to apologize for knocking the person out of his way.

"Sorry-"

"S... Sasuke?" Sakura sputtered.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. "Oh, look who it is. My old team." he said, quite irritated.

"Sasuke!" Naruto recognized. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke stared at the two coldly, just as he did before. "That's none of your business, baka."

Akamaru inched toward the Uchiha and sniffed him suspiciously, then barked to Kiba. "Akamaru says he smells Hinata all over Sasuke." Kiba said, almost glaring at Sasuke.

"You've seen Hinata-sama? Where is she?" Neji questioned, clenching his fists at his side.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "I wish I knew."

"I think I know."

Everyone turned to look at the speaker.

Itachi studied everyone carefully. "So, is this all who survived? Are these the only shinobi that escaped?"

Shino adjusted his glasses. "Not exactly. We fled to Suna to receive aid from the Kazekage. The rest of the shinobi broke off to Kirigakure with the rest of the village."

"Come, Sasuke. We don't have much time." Itachi said as he pushed his way through the group.

Sasuke nodded and followed his brother.

"Wait!" Sakura called and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Where are you going?"

Sasuke pulled from her grasp and looked to the ground. "Hinata is missing."

"Where is she?" Neji asked again, frustrated no one would answer him.

Itachi looked at the Hyuuga.

"She's been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

* * *

><p>"Is it gonna h-hurt?"<p>

"Only for a moment, Hina-chan, un."

"C-Can I hold your hand?"

"Of course, hmm."

"You won't l-leave me, right, Deidara-san?"

Silence.

"D-Deidara-san?"

"Right, Hina-chan."

The girl smiled and grasped onto the man's hand, which was considerably bigger than hers. Deidara simply stood next to her bed, idly fiddling with a piece of thread that hung off his sleeve to keep him occupied.

"W-What are these tests for, Deidara-san?"

He looked up at her and forced a smile. "We're going to try to get your memory back, Hina-chan, un. After that, everything will be better, okay?"

Hinata gave him a sweet smile followed by a giggle. "I like you, Deidara-san. You're nice." she said, tightening her small hand around his fingers.

Deidara's eyes softened as he looked at the happy girl.

She didn't know what he did, which was scary.

Why did this bother him so much? She was just a weak, pathetic girl from Konoha, which was destroyed now because of him. That guilt ate at him.

What kind of S-class criminal was he, to go soft at a moment like this?

It was because she was just like him.

She was thrown into this mix, not knowing what would happen or how it would end. He could tell she was scared by the way she fiddled with his hand.

"Alright Hinata, give me your arm." Konan said.

Hinata looked at her and held out her arm. She then turned her head away as Konan brought out a large needle inside a tube. She hid her face in Deidara's shoulder as the needle was very roughly stuck into her vein. "Oww..." she softly cried, biting her lip.

Deidara softly shushed her, which earned a strange look from Konan. The man all but glared at her as he gently rubbed Hinata's shoulder. He looked up to the bag Konan was hanging on an IV stand. A purple fluid ran through the tube and into Hinata's arm, which paled her skin immediately. The Hyuuga looked up at Deidara, her face equally pale to her arm, and soon the rest of her body paled too.

She began to sway, feeling the room spin around her. She began to feel nauseous, but was grateful that she hadn't eaten in hours. After a few minutes of the spinning, Hinata passed out cold against Deidara's side.

"Konan, what is that stuff, un?"

"A serum that will break down her newly forming T cells in her brain, causing the older ones to resurface. Hopefully this will bring back her memory."

"Why is it causing her to become so pale?"

"I added a little something into it. It's also a poison that will halt her from being able to use any jutsus when she recovers, but will not block it from Pein-sama's use. So, we can still access her Byakugan, but she can't. At least until the poison is out of her system."

Deidara gently laid Hinata down on the bed, but his ears caught the last part of what Konan said as she left the room.

"Not like she'll be alive that long, anyway."

* * *

><p>MEEHHHH. Crappy chappy. Oh well, I'm slowly overcoming my writer's block!<p>

Hope you like!

-PA


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you guys like the story so far. I'm working as fast as I can!

-PA

* * *

><p><em>"When you get your memory back, everything will be all better, okay?"<em>

Dediara scowled at himself for lying, even though he was a world class liar.

_'I gave her false hope'_ he realized.

He groaned and turned over on his stomach, stifling his self-loathing into his pillow. Soon, the silence engulfed him and he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Deidara-san!"<em>

_Said male turned to the girl standing in his room._

_It was that girl. _

_He knew her, yet he couldn't find her name._

_She smiled at him, her long bangs gently framing her face. _

_"Everything is better! Right?"_

_Deidara nodded, "Of course, un."_

_The girl smiled more until her face was radiating with happiness._

_"I knew you'd never lie to me, Deidara-san."_

_Everything turned black. The only thing he could see was her, gently glowing in the darkness._

_Above her, a pair of familiar Rinnegan eyes opened from the abyss. They focused on her, causing her to levitate high into the air._

_"D-Deidara-san?" she called out, looking at him with terrified eyes._

_He reached out to her, his heart pounding in his ears. _

_She slowly drifted away from him, the grey eyes above her watching his every move._

_"Ow! Deidara-san!" she cried. Wings sprouted out from her back and unfurled, her white feathers glowing bright. Blood dripped from the edges of the feathers, splatting on the ground, echoing in the distance. "Itai! It hurts!" she cried._

_He picked up his pace, trying to catch the floating girl. _

_Two black hands came from the abyss and gripped the girl's wings. She gasped as the hands broke them in half, then screamed as the pain set in. The hands dangled her by her broken wings, taunting Deidara. _

_The blond growled and managed to grasp the girl's foot and pulled her down to him, the dark hands disappearing._

_She landed in his arms, her skin growing paler by the second. She bit her lip as she sobbed weakly. Her wings dangled by ripped skin and tissue._

_"Hinata Hyuuga will die."_

_That ominous voice triggered something in the girl, as she began to scream in agony. A blue stream of light protruded from her chest and shot straight into the onlooking grey eyes. The dark voice chuckled darkly as the eyes absorbed all of the light._

_Deidara looked on, terrified. _

_Useless._

_That's how he felt._

_Utterly useless._

_She was dying!_

_And all he was doing was watching her die, too afraid of the eyes to do anything else._

_The girl's screams coincided with the dark laughter in grotesque harmony, bringing maximum anxiety into Deidara's pounding heart._

_"No... No! Stop!" he screamed._

_The laughter only intensified, causing the screaming to become louder, more blood-curdling._

_"Hinata Hyuuga will die!"_

_And then she did._

_Her screaming halted, her eyes were wide and glazed over, and her mouth was wide open._

_Her head fell to the side and her eyes gazed into his, showing nothing but hurt._

_"You lied to me."_

* * *

><p>Deidara woke with a start, feeling as if his body had ran into a wall. His hair was a mess and his eyes were sore. Had he been crying? He sat up and looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the dark.<p>

He felt something in his hands and looked down. In his palms rested a small blue jay sculpted from his finest clay. He looked closer at it.

When did he make this? Surely he didn't make it in his sleep...

Then he saw it.

The blue jay's wings were cracked and broken, falling to pieces in his hands.

_"You lied to me."_

His heart pounded extra hard and he threw the bird across the room. It hit the wall and crumbled to dust as it landed on the floor.

He pulled his knees to his chest and slowed his breathing. He listened to the silence for a moment.

Then a faint scream touched his ears.

* * *

><p>Deidara kicked the door open with such force he was surprised it didn't jump off the hinges.<p>

Hinata was screaming, pulling against her restraints, her eyes wide and bloodshot.

He rushed over to her and unbound her from the bed, pulling her into his arms. "Shh... Hinata, it'll be alright, un..."

She continued screaming and began pounding her fists on his back. Her hair was messy and her skin was still pale. She tangled her hands in his own hair, pulling it hard. Her screams turned to wails of pure agony. Tears spilled from her eyes, the little drops slowly making their way from his neck to his shirt.

_'It must be this awful concoction Konan gave her.'_ he thought.

This continued for almost an hour until her wails died down into minute sobs.

She then looked up at him.

"D-Deidara-san?"

He gave her a pained smile.

She sniffled and blushed. "I-I-I'm sorry for that... I.. I had a scary dream..."

He smoothed out her hair, gently tugging the tangles out, and wiped the tears from her face. "Want to talk about it, hm?"

She sniffled again and nodded.

Deidara smiled. "I'm all ears, un."

She rubbed her sore wrists and kept her eyes on the bed. "It was so s-scary... There were three people. One had short blond hair and blue eyes, with strange markings on his cheeks. Another had spiky black hair and black eyes. The last... He had black hair pulled back in a ponytail... And he had red eyes."

Deidara's eyes hardened but luckily Hinata didn't notice. "Go on, un."

"I... I saw these eyes. They were grey... With rings. The people, the three people... They were all dead and those eyes were watching me!" she hugged herself tightly, as if holding herself together. "Those eyes... He began to laugh. It was horrible! D-Deidara-san..." She sniffled and looked up at him. "I think I know them... But I can't remember! Why can't I remember anything?"

Deidara frowned at her, moving to sit next to her on the bed. "I don't know Hinata, un. I honestly don't."

She sniffled more, her hands gripping the sheets. She growled in frustration and clutched them so tight that her knuckles were white.

Deidara looked up at the IV that was connected to Hinata's arm. Most of the purple fluid was gone, clearly the reason for her pale skin and bloodshot eyes.

He looked back down at the girl next to him. He grabbed her hand and held it protectively. She jumped a little and turned her attention to him. He gave her a determined smile and gently removed the IV from her arm.

"Everything will be fine, Hinata. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Pein-sama, I believe Deidara is attempting to interfere with your plans."<p>

Pein raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Konan?"

The blue haired female pondered for a moment. "Right now, he is in the Hyuuga's room. He hasn't left for hours since she woke up screaming. Every time I go in there to change the IV, he always seems so protective."

Pein nodded slowly, keeping his eyes trained on his desk. "I see."

Silence fell between them.

"What do you propose we do, Pein-sama?"

Pein sighed. "We can't have any more interruptions. Itachi has already put our plans to destroy Suna behind. And now with Deidara trying to play hero, it'll only postpone us more."

The auburn headed male stood and stormed out of his office.

Konan shivered. "He is NOT happy..."

* * *

><p>Hinata rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself. She was still clad in only her t-shirt and shorts, but Deidara disappeared with promise of something warmer.<p>

He hurried from the shadows with a pair of slacks and a black zip up jacket. He gave them to her and rummaged around his room for an extra pair of shoes. Finally coming up with a pair, he sat Hinata down on his bed and slipped them on her feet.

"Come on, Hinata. We need to hurry."

Hinata gave him a confused look. "W-Where are we going?"

"Away. You don't need to be here, hm." he said and gently coaxed her onto his back. "We'll get your memory back some other way."

Hinata nodded as she locked her arms around his neck.

The blond smiled and hurried off through the halls of the base, keeping an eye out for any other members.

Deidara eventually came to a large wall at the end of a hallway. Balancing Hinata on his back, he pressed his hand to the stone wall. A loud rumbling sound came from the stone as it disappeared, showing the night from the outside. "Pull up your hood, Hinata. It's raining like a bitch outside, hm."

Hinata nodded and did as she was told, then resumed to holding onto Deidara. The blond rushed out into the rain and into the trees, running as fast as he could.

It wasn't long before Deidara noticed Pein was hot on their trails. Trees were uprooted and flung at them. Deidara's feet were too fast, though.

Once they reached a clearing, Deidara let Hinata off his back, keeping his eyes peeled for his leader.

"Hinata, listen to me." Deidara started and reached into his clay pouch. "Someone very bad is coming. He wants to take you back to that place we just left. I'm doing all I can to free you." he explained and began molding something.

Hinata watched him intently, her hair and the rain making it difficult for her to see. "B-But what about you?"

"I'll be close behind, hm." he quickly replied. He then threw something into the air, but before he could form the correct sign, the was snatched up into the air.

Hinata gasped as the invisible force slammed him into the ground. "Deidara!" she cried and rushed to him.

"NO! Stay back, Hinata!" he ordered, slowly pushing himself up to his feet.

The shy girl did as she was told and backed up, only to suppress a scream as he was whipped into the air again.

"You really are foolish, Deidara."

Hinata whipped her head around to the voice. A tall male with hair the color of fire stepped from the shadows. His hand was held high in the air and he looked at Deidara with such malice it made her quiver.

He whipped his arm down, Deidara suddenly being slammed into the ground once more. A pained grunt came from the male as the ground rippled and crumbled around his body. He cursed as he felt blood trickle from his nose and his forehead.

"D-Deidara!" Hinata cried.

Deidara clumsily crawled out of the rough dip his body had made. He raised his hand and mumbled something under his breath. A poof of smoke appeared next to Hinata. She slightly gasped as an enormous bird appeared.

"Get on!" Deidara shouted before he was picked up again. Hinata looked at the bird, then back to him, hesitant. "Hinata, get on the bird!" he shouted from the air.

She slowly moved backwards toward the large clay bird. She then looked to the other male, who currently was throwing Deidara around like a rag doll.

"Now!" he screamed, just before he crashed into a tree. He crumbled to the ground, gasping for air.

Hinata scrambled onto the bird and it immediately took flight. "Deidara, hurry! Get on!" she cried.

Deidara stood and pulled his hands from under his cloak. Dozens of clay spiders and birds filed into the air, making it look as if it was snowing.

He looked up at her and smiled. The bird continued to gain altitude and Hinata's heart began to race.

The little sculptures detonated, smoke filtering through the area. Hinata coughed and waved the smoke away.

Her eyes searched for the blond male.

Once she found him, her eyes widened and she turned ghost white.

The other male stood before him, a long, black pike protruding from his sleeve. Deidara was pinned to a tree, the pike piercing his chest, straight through his heart.

"DEIDARA!" she screamed, trying to jump off the bird. The clay from the bird wrapped around her ankles and legs, rendering her immobile.

"No! No! Deidara, get up!" she screamed, her eyes spilling over with tears.

The last the she saw as the bird continued to fly away was Deidara's eyes glazing over and the other man's hateful glare.

"Deidara!"

* * *

><p>I feel horrible! Nah, not really (:<p>

-PA


	12. Chapter 12

Read and Review please! Arigato!

-PA

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha was afraid.<p>

It had been days since Hinata's capture and they had no leads.

He sat under a tree and watched the light from the fire dance with the shadows it created. He sighed and looked at all the sleeping shinobi, glad he took watch.

He looked down at the bracelet that dangled off his wrist. The fire glinted off of the little stone crow. He clutched it in his hand and took in a deep breath.

_'Please be safe... Kami, please be safe...'_ he thought.

"Brother?"

Itachi slowly looked up at the now awake Sasuke. The elder Uchiha simple stared at him. "You need to get some sleep, Sasuke." he stated.

Sasuke gazed down at the dirt. "Brother, I'm sorry... It's my fault Hinata was taken. I didn't protect her well enough."

Itachi looked back to the little bird on the bracelet. "Get some sleep." he said again.

The younger Uchiha sighed and laid back down in his spot next to Naruto and Neji.

Itachi leaned his head back against the tree, taking in deep breaths in attempt to calming his twisted chest.

_'Please be safe...'_

* * *

><p>Hinata had stopped struggling against the clay and was now laying on it's back, feeling the warm air rush over her. Her eyes were sore and her ears ached. She sat up and watched the oncoming sunrise. A tickling on her hand caused her to look down.<p>

A tiny clay spider was gently nudging her finger and looked up at her, a rolled up piece of paper in its mouth. She took the paper from the spider and unrolled it, her eyes setting on the beautiful handwriting.

_Hinata,_

_I am sending you to a small village outside Amegakure. Inside of the bird you are on I have packed you a small pack that will sustain you until I am able to find you. There is enough money for you to stay in the village for three nights. Stay there. Be safe._

_See you soon._

_Deidara_

Hinata almost fainted with relief.

He was alive!

But how was that possible?

What did it matter! He was alive!

The tiny spider crawled up her arm and snuggled in her hair, causing her to giggle.

She laid back down and pulled her hood up, keeping aware of the little spider, and closed her eyes.

She fell into the first restful sleep she had in days.

_'Please be safe...'_

Those three words caused Hinata to quickly sit up.

_'Who was that?'_ she asked herself. _'It sounded so familiar... That voice...'_

Her heart began to beat faster and her cheeks began to turn pink. She felt a light pressure on her lips, as if the wind was kissing her. She was suddenly staring into the eyes of the man from her dreams. His long black hair framed his face just perfectly, and his eyes were breathtaking.

_'Who... Who are you?'_

**_'Itachi.'_**

And then he was gone.

"Was that... A memory?"

* * *

><p>Itachi snapped up from his rest.<p>

He'd been dreaming of Hinata, of course. But this one was different.

He looked up to the sky, not sure what he was looking for.

_'She's here.'_

He kept watching the sky, his eyes straining for no reason.

_'She has to be here! I feel her!'_

Tears of frustration clouded his vision and he clutched his fists at his sides. He heard Akamaru begin to bark, looking up at the sky as well.

_'I knew it!'_

Akamaru hopped up from the ground and began barking louder at the sky. This aroused everyone else from their sleep.

Itachi saw a large birdlike figure cross the opening in the trees. He quirked an eyebrow.

"That would only belong to-"

"Hinata! Hinata is up there!" Kiba shouted, obviously just woken up because of his slightly slurred speech.

Itachi took off running as fast as he could. He could NOT lose sight of that bird! Hinata had to be up there!

But why was she on one of Deidara's birds?

That didn't matter now. Itachi willed his feet to travel faster, tripping over branches and roots, but still watching the flying object.

_'I'm coming, Hinata! Stay there!'_

* * *

><p>Hinata gently slid off of the bird, letting her legs get used to the solid ground again. The bird poofed into a cloud of smoke, leaving nothing but a smaller version of itself and the little pack that Deidara had mentioned. The clay bird hopped into Hinata's hand and nestled on her shoulder with the tiny spider.<p>

She giggled at the two and picked up her pack, slowly making her way into the small village.

Hinata cheerfully waved at each person that passed, trying her best to look like she knew where she was going.

She gently clutched Deidara's note in her hand, desperately looking around for an inn. The tiny clay bird flapped its wings and flew out in front of her, signaling for her to follow.

"H-Hey! Wait!" she called, following the small clay figure.

* * *

><p>Itachi stopped at the small gates of a village. He knew the other shinobi were following him, but he just <strong>had<strong> to see her first! He knew the bird landed here somewhere!

He hunched over and placed his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He felt his heart beating in his head and smiled.

He was almost there.

He straightened himself up and blew his hair from his face. He saw an elderly woman and hurried over to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but have you seen a young girl with long dark hair?"

The old woman placed a finger to her lips. "Well, I do recall seeing a girl with long hair and strange eyes." she said.

"Strange as in how?"

"Well, she had eyes that made her look as if she was blind. They were almost as white as snow." the old lady said and smiled.

Itachi smiled in return. "Would you happen to tell me which way she went?" he asked, desperation in his voice.

The lady pointed north, telling Itachi she headed for the center of the little village. He thanked her and headed off in that direction.

Itachi could feel his heart beating louder and louder.

He was getting closer.

He could feel it.

He stopped in the center of town and looked around, searching for her everywhere.

Then he saw her.

She was standing in front of an inn, talking to the owner.

His feet began to move independently, taking him to her. He felt nervous and excited at the same time.

"Hina..." he whispered. His feet gained speed and his arm reached out to her. "Hinata..."

She began to walk inside. He felt the anxiety grow stronger.

Just before the door closed, he caught her sleeve and pulled her to him, embracing her with the intent to never let go.

At first the girl was shocked, but when she regained her senses, she quickly pulled away from him. Her pale opal eyes were wide with confusion and her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

Her first words almost broke Itachi's heart right in two.

"W-Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter!<p>

-PA


	13. Chapter 13

I'm surprised you guys are still here after all the cliffys! Yay!

-PA

* * *

><p>"W-Who am... Hinata, what are you talking about?" Itachi asked, his hands resting on her shoulders.<p>

The girl was still red in the face and her eyes were wide. "H-How do you know my name?"

Itachi felt his heart tense up. "H-Hinata, what do you mean?"

Hinata gently forced herself out of his hands. "I-I don't know you..."

"No! You do know me! You do know me, Hinata! It's me! It's Itachi!"

The girl looked him up and down. Then it clicked. Long hair, red eyes, those marks... "You were from my dream..."

"Dream? What dream?" he asked.

Hinata's lip began to quiver as she backed away from him. "I-I-I'm sorry. I-I have to go meet someo-"

"No! No, don't go anywhere, Hinata. Please..." Itachi pleaded as he took her hand. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes but he still held a determined look in them. "Please."

Hinata looked to her feet so as to avoid looking at the tears. She felt his hand tighten around hers as he moved closer to her. He held his other arm up in front of her face, showing her the little black bracelet tied on his wrist.

"Remember this, Hinata?" he asked, his voice soft.

The Hyuuga's eyes were transfixed on the tiny bird hanging from the string. It looked so familiar... Her eyes then moved up to his face. "I have so many questions... Would you... Be able to answer them?"

Itachi nodded. "The best that I can, Hinata."

She placed her finger nervously to her lips and held Deidara's note tightly in her hand. Itachi looked at it questioningly. "What is that?" he asked.

The pale girl blushed. "O-Oh, it's nothing." she said but Itachi had already taken the note from her and read it.

He scrunched up his brow and looked at her. "You know Deidara?"

"He... He saved me." she said and pulled up the sleeve of her hoodie to show him where the IV had been. The closer he looked, he saw that it was becoming infected. She then hunched over and coughed, respectfully covering her mouth. Blood slowly leaked from between her fingers just as tears leaked from her eyes. "Konan-san... Gave me some medicine... T-That would help me get my memory back. All Deidara-san said it did was harm me... And he got me out of there. He promised to meet me here..." she said in a scratchy voice thick with blood.

Itachi felt like he was looking at death. She'd only been gone a few days... And yet she looked like she'd been gone for weeks. Her cheeks and eyes were sunken in, her skin was pale as snow, and she was coughing up blood. She began to fall forward and he caught her just in time. "I have... To wait... For him..." she whispered, slipping slowly into unconsciousness.

She was extremely light compared to before. Obviously Konan didn't feed her at all, since she lost almost half her weight in a few days.

"Itachi! Did you find her?" Sasuke asked as he came up behind his brother.

Itachi looked up at him, allowing Sasuke to look over his shoulder at the pale girl. "Yeah... But she doesn't look so good."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in her appearance. "She looks..."

Itachi stood and turned to him, holding Hinata close to him. "She lost her memory. She has no idea who I am... She came here to wait for Deidara."

Sasuke could practically hear the heartbreak in his older brother's voice. "Everyone is waiting outside the gates. Our next step is up to you, Brother. Either we wait for Deidara, or we leave."

The elder Uchiha looked down at the weak girl's face, lost in thought. _'She would be upset if we left him...'_ he thought. He felt the jealousy bubble in his gut, but ignored it and turned to his brother. "Go fetch the others, we're staying here. He has one day to arrive, then we leave."

Sasuke nodded and headed back to the gates.

* * *

><p>Itachi laid Hinata down on the bed in her tiny room. She stirred and her tired eyes opened. "I-Itachi-san?"<p>

The man smiled as she said his name. "Hey, Hinata."

"Y-You're still here?"

He nodded. "We're going to wait for Deidara. Knowing him, he'll be here soon."

Hinata gave a weak smile, something Itachi had been dying to see.

It wasn't until then that Hinata noticed her tiny room was full with other people as well.

In the corner stood a woman with short, pink hair and she seemed to be looking through a small medical book. Next to her stood a silent male with a high collar and tinted glasses. To her left sat a man with the same eyes as her and long brown hair, and another man sat next to him with mussed up, brown hair with red triangles painted on his cheeks. A large dog was planted at his feet with it's head resting on her bed, watching her. To her right were two familiar people, one with short blond spikes and blue eyes, and another with dark, almost black hair and ebony eyes. She felt a strange connection to all of them, but her memory refused to give her their names.

She sat up and winced, almost falling forward due to her dizziness. Everyone moved to her bedside, ready to act if needed. She looked over everyone once more.

"W-Who are you all?"

* * *

><p>Once everyone had introduced themselves, Hinata fell asleep, her exhaustion taking over. Sakura and Kiba had left to buy supplies for dinner, and Neji and Shino went outside to watch for Deidara.<p>

The three remaining males in the room crowded around Hinata's bed, keeping their voices just under whispers.

Sasuke kept his attention on the sleeping female, wiping sweat from her forehead, keeping her hot skin cool, attending to her every need.

Naruto, on the other hand, had seemingly endless questions for Itachi.

"How did you find her?"

"She found me outside Konoha."

"What were you doing outside of Konoha?"

"That is confidential information."

"When did you meet up with Sasuke?"

"In Yuga, about two weeks ago."

It got very silent except for Hinata's labored breathing. Itachi looked over at her pale face dotted with sweat. He reached over and gripped her hand in his, feeling her hot skin on his cold fingers.

Sasuke stood and opened the window, letting the cool night air into the room.

It stayed silent until Sakura and Kiba returned with various bowls of ramen and meats. Neji and Shino followed them, only adding to the silence.

Eventually, Sakura woke Hinata from her sleep. "You need to eat. You're thin as a rail!" she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Hinata managed a small giggle and leaned up against the wall, gratefully accepting the food Sakura provided for her. "T-Thank you very much, Sakura-san."

Small conversations were brought up while the group ate, all talking except Hinata, who felt strangely out of place. As she ate, she felt the little spider nudge at her thigh, demanding attention. She smiled and scooped it up, letting it scamper up her arm and to her shoulder where it nuzzled into her hair. Sakura smiled and turned to Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata, I saw a bath house just down the road. How about we pay it a visit?" she asked.

The Hyuuga blushed as the spider hid in her hair. "I would love to. Except... I don't have a change of clothes..."

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about that! I'm sure it's been forever since you've had the time to relax with another girl, anyway!"

Sasuke and Itachi flushed, knowing good and well that was true. They had been pushing Hinata too hard, rarely giving her time to relax. Sakura grinned triumphantly and coaxed Hinata out of bed. "Come on, I know it'll do you some good."

The girls left the room, Sakura giving each boy a glare of warning as she closed the door.

Silence filled the room once more.

"Anyone else want to sneak a peak?" Naruto shamelessly spoke up.

The other males gave him an incredulous look, immediately shooting down his idea.

* * *

><p>Hinata pulled her towel close to her body, clearly ashamed of the state it was in. She was thin and pale, covered with numerous large and ugly scars. She refused to remove the towel until she was completely under the water, nothing but her neck up visible.<p>

Sakura smiled. "Hey, can I braid your hair? It's so long and pretty." she complimented.

The Hyuuga girl blushed and nodded. "S-Sure..." she said as she turned her back to the pinkette.

Sakura clapped gleefully and began to comb her fingers through Hinata's wet hair. "I've always been so envious of your hair, Hinat-"

Hinata looked back when Sakura stopped in mid-sentence. "Is everything o-okay?"

Sakura's brows knitted together as she concentrated on something on her back. "Hinata, where did this come from?"

"What are you talking about?" Hinata questioned. She jumped as she felt Sakura's fingers gently trace something on her back.

"This scar... What happened?"

_'Scar?'_

Hinata urgently twisted herself so she could look at the abrasion on her skin. Her eyebrows raised with shock as she saw the ugly circular scar.

Her back began to burn and she heard the most horrible sound. She covered her ears and ducked her head down, squeezing her eyes shut. "It sounds like... A thousand birds screeching in my ears..." she whispered.

Sakura placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders, gently ushering her out of the bath. "Come on, let's get back to the inn." she said, her voice stern.

Hinata nodded but didn't move her hands from their place.

"Do you know who did this to you, Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head no, but the more she thought about it, a face appeared in her mind.

Blood red eyes. Dark hair with pale skin.

"I... I think Sasuke did."

* * *

><p>Sakura shoved Sasuke against the wall.<p>

"How could you?"

Sasuke glared hard at the woman. "How the hell could I what?"

Sakura snarled. "Have you seen what you did to Hinata? Her entire back is nothing but scarred skin! You did that with your Chidori, didn't you?"

She saw Sasuke's jaw tighten.

"I can't believe you." she spat. "How completely heartless of you."

"It's not like I intended to do it! She jumped in the way!"

Sakura's scowl disappeared, but her eyes were still angry. She moved away from him and stormed into the room, leaving Sasuke alone in the hall.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke reentered the room, he felt all eyes on him. He quickly cast his gaze to the floor, obviously ashamed of himself.<p>

Sakura sat behind Hinata, who was the only one who didn't give him a cold stare, and braided her hair.

Eventually, the tension reduced to where everyone could relax.

Hinata laid down on the bed next to a slumbering Sakura. The other males all found somewhere to sleep in the tiny room, such as chairs, the floor, and even a table served as a reasonable pillow. Itachi fell asleep propped up in a chair next to the bed with his head leaning on his hand, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

As Hinata gazed at his features, he became more and more familiar to her. Before she realized what she was doing, she reached out and gently touched his cheek, his skin cold to her warm fingertips. Upon contact, Itachi's eyes shot open. Hinata jumped and began to recoil her reach, but Itachi's hand shot to hers and he replaced her fingers to his cheek.

"It... Feels nice." he whispered, a light flush spreading across his cheeks.

Hinata smiled and placed her whole palm to his face.

_'I think I remember you.'_ she told herself.

Her eyes slowly traced over his features, each becoming a solid part of her memory.

Her opal orbs began to droop, as did her hand from Itachi's cheek. Everything began to fade into a peaceful melting darkness, and the last thing she felt was a large hand wrapped around hers, and a pair of soft lips pressed to her own.

"I love you."

She smiled.

_'I love you too.'_

* * *

><p>Good gosh it's been sooooo long since I've updated and I'm sooooo sorry! Please forgive me!<p>

-PA


	14. Chapter 14

So. Much. School!

Thank you for sticking with me you guys!

-PA

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Hinata was the first one awake the next morning. She slyly slid out of bed and out the door, clutching Deidara's black jacket around her. The morning mist was chilly and refreshing on her skin. Her feet padded softly against the dirt roads as she hurried to the gate of the small village.

She gasped for air as she slowed to a stop at the gate, her large eyes looking here and there. _'I'll wait here all day if I have to!'_ she decided stubbornly.

She looked from trees to sky, searching for any sign of him. A hand gently laid on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned and looked up. "I-Itachi-san?"

Itachi smiled. "It's chilly out this morning. And that jacket won't keep you warm." he said softly and wrapped a slightly heavier, lighter colored jacket around her shoulders. "It's... It's one of your old jackets you left behind. I figured you'd want it back."

"O-Oh... Thank you." she whispered.

The two stood in comfortable silence for a while, Hinata occasionally shifting from side to side.

"So..."

"So..."

"Hinata, about last night... I didn't mean to..."

Hinata blushed and gently touched her lips, thinking back on exactly what Itachi was talking about. "Oh, it's quite alright..."

A cold breeze brushed past them and Itachi let out a short sneeze. Hinata looked at him again. "Do you have a cold?"

He coughed a little but managed a smile. "It's just a bug. I'm not used to this weather is all. Nothing to worry about."

Hinata moved closer to him and wrapped her skinny arms around his in an attempt to keep him the tiniest bit warm.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Itachi finally convinced Hinata to go back to the hotel.<p>

"I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later, Hinata. You know him."

She managed a nervous chuckle. "Yeah..."

"So, it's only nine... Wanna get some breakfast?" he asked, slightly leading her through the streets.

"Uh, sure... I don't want to be a burden."

Itachi chuckled a little, attempting to hide a cough. "It's no problem."

They eventually found a small diner and sat over in a corner.

As they waited for their food, a silence fell between the two.

"I... I think I remember you."

Itachi quickly looked up from the table. "You... What?"

"After you kissed me... I saw something. Like a vague memory. I saw you. We were in this cabin and you were badly injured."

A smile played it's way across Itachi's lips. "That sounds like the first night we met."

Hinata smiled as well. "Would you mind telling me about it?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the small village was loud and awake with people. Hinata held Itachi's hand tightly and smiled. "I know I don't have all of my memory back, but I'm happy to know you... Again." she said.<p>

Itachi coughed a little and gently squeezed her hand.

For the moment, it seemed like he had the old Hinata back.

Even though he knew she was far from coming back to the original her, he was happy to have her the way she was.

* * *

><p>Four pairs of eyes watched as Hinata and Itachi ventured around the town.<p>

"Do you think she remembers anything yet?"

"I can't tell, idiot! Now shut up or you'll break our cover!"

You're the one yelling, Sakura-chan!"

"Guys, you're both being loud!"

"Sorry, Neji." Naruto mumbled.

"Why did you come anyway?"

Neji quirked an eyebrow. "To make sure nothing happens to her." he stated, as if it was obvious.

"Sasuke, you haven't said anything." Naruto said.

At the moment, Sasuke's fingernails were digging holes into the wood of a ramen stand. Jealousy was coming off him in waves.

He watched as Hinata clung to his arm like a child and growled.

Neji, Naruto, and Sakura quietly shrunk away as the wooden post cracked all the way in half.

* * *

><p>Hinata happily swung Itachi's arm back and forth.<p>

She talked and talked and Itachi was just happy to listen.

Hinata stopped in mid sentence and stared at something far off.

Itachi looked at her curiously. "Hinata, is everything okay?"

She focused on something outside the gates. "Do... Do you see that?"

"See what?"

She started tugging on his sleeve. "That... See it?" she said and pointed to a line of trees.

"I don't see anything-"

"Deidara!" she shouted and ran off through the gates.

"What? Hinata, wait!" he called after her.

She ran as fast as her feet would carry her.

She was right.

Deidara was slumped against a tree, struggling for air.

"Hey, Hinata..."

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry guys! My computer quit on me and all of my stories were put on pause! Please forgive me!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long for me to update!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh, and to the people who just like to leave ugly comments, please don't. They serve no purpose.

Take care now. Bye bye then!

-PA

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Hinata shifted slightly as she eyed Deidara's slumbering face. His cheeks were cut up and his scope was missing, replaced with a swollen black eye. Everyone sat back around her, giving her space while watching her gently scrub the dirt and blood from Deidara's skin.

Itachi sat next to her and watched as well, handing her the supplies she needed.

Once she finished cleaning the blonde man up, she leaned back in silence. Slowly, her hand reached over to Itachi's, linking their pinky fingers together tightly. "Think he'll be okay?" she whispered.

Itachi looked at her and smiled. "Of course I do. He's an persistent moron."

She blushed and chuckled at his comment.

* * *

><p>Konan sighed as she dodged another tree. Pein was so infuriated and the poor vegetation was getting the bad end of his rage.<p>

"Pein-sama, you should really calm down. You've been this way for two days." she said, taking care to dodge a large tree.

"That insolent, wretched Hyuuga girl! She's ruined everything! Now another one of my Akatsuki have left!" he ranted.

"Deidara wasn't that important. He's easy to replace." Konan said.

"We're so behind schedule! When I get my hands on her, I'll rip that Byakugan from her with my bare hands and drain her of all that precious blood!" he raged, twisting a tree until it exploded.

Konan shielded herself from the flying splinters. "Listen, remember how we placed chakra tags on each member?"

Pein stopped from currently trying to strangle a squirrel and looked to his comrade. "Yes, but Itachi's was destroyed when he left. And I accidentally destroyed Deidara's."

Konan sighed. "I placed a chakra tag on the Hyuuga. It's hidden so well, not even a Hyuuga could find it."

Somewhat of a joyous emotion flashed over Pein's usually stoic face. "Konan that's fantasic!"

The blue haired woman couldn't help but crack a smile at her partner. He looked as if he was a child in a candy store.

"Now, when you're done abusing nature, we can continue with the plan." she said.

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking serious right now!" Hidan shouted. "We just got back and you're sending us away AGAIN!"<p>

Pein just folded his hands under his chin and waited for Hidan to calm down.

"That's fucking bullshit! I work my ass off to kill some fucking rich guy for you, get my damn arm cut off, and yet you want me to go and be friends with the little bitch I had to kidnap then managed to escape!" Hidan continued, waving his scythe through the air.

Kakuzu's eye twitched as he landed a good hit on Hidan's skull. "Shut up, will you? You're so loud."

Pein cleared his throat. "We need the girl. All I ask is that you try to befriend her. Convince Itachi and Deidara that you've turned over a new lead or something. Anything."

Hidan rolled his eyes very dramatically. "But why me?" he whined.

The auburn headed male slammed his hands on the table and stood. "Because if you don't, I will find a million ways to torture you so much you wish you could die!"

Hidan scoffed.

"Kakuzu will follow you to insure that you're following my directions. You will report to him, and he will report to me. Understand."

"Yeah, yeah. I understand." he sulked.

* * *

><p>Kiba softly petted Akamaru's head as he quietly whined. "I know boy, but we'll be out of here soon."<p>

Hinata looked up from her food. She studied the large canine next to Kiba.

Then something clicked.

She stood and cautiously approached the two. Kiba watched her with curious eyes. "Hinata?"

Everyone else in the room watched her as well, also curious.

Hinata knelt down in front of Akamaru. She tilted her head to the side.

"Akamaru?"

The dog began wagging his tail happily and he pounced on the Hyuuga girl, licking her cheek. She giggled out loud. "I remember you!" she joyously cried. Akamaru agreed with a bark and continued to lick her face.

Everyone exchanged looks of hope.

Sakura knelt down next to Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata-chan, is there anything else you remember?"

Hinata stared at Sakura for a moment. "I... I remember someone with Akamaru." she whispered then looked around the room. "So many familiar faces... But I can't remember any very well." she said sadly.

"That's okay!" Naruto spoke up. "You remembered Akamaru! That's a great start!" he said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Naruto is right, Hinata-sama. Your memory will come back in time." Neji agreed.

Hinata smiled and looked back at Akamaru, ruffling his fur. Kiba and Shino moved to join her. She giggled and hugged Akamaru.

"I feel like I belong with you guys." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Hidan scowled as he listened to Pein's briefing.<p>

"According to Konan's directions, the Hyuuga is actually just outside of Amegakure. But no doubt they'll be on the move soon. Your job is to infiltrate the group and gain their trust. Do anything. Say anything. Just follow my instructions."

Hidan sighed and crossed his arms. "I get it. But why can't we just ambush them?" he asked.

"If we just attack, there's no doubt someone will escape. You must destroy them from the inside out." Pein said.

The silver haired man nodded. "So when do I leave for this little escapade?"

Pein held out a folder. "This contains the abilities of everyone, including Itachi and Deidara. Study it and be on your guard while you're with them. Watch your back."

Hidan quirked a smirk. "Oh, what the fuck ever. They're a bunch of brats. I'll be fine."

"You leave tomorrow at dawn. Good luck."

Hidan turned to leave, a scowl etched on his face.

"I'd better be able to sacrifice the bitch after all this." he growled.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R!<p>

-PA


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so sorry for the delay! I've had lots of drama. :(

-PA

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Hinata and Itachi helped Deidara out of bed. He groaned as his body twisted in pain. Hinata bit her lip and did her best to help him move.

Akamaru was knelt down low enough for them to lay the injured blonde on his back. Itachi fastened Deidara to the canine with some bandages, creating a makeshift seatbelt of sorts.

Once Deidara was taken care of, the group began gathering their belongings.

"It's raining outside, so we need to bundle up and hurry out of here." Sakura said as she pulled up her black hood.

The group filed through the door, Hinata and Itachi the last two left.

Hinata was cautiously hiding her little spider friend on her shoulder so the rain couldn't reach him. Itachi watched her fidget and talk to the little thing and chuckled at the scene. The pale eyed girl flushed and stopped talking once she realized he was watching her and began twirling her thumbs together.

The man chuckled again and moved in front of her. "I don't mind. That was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen you do." he said softly.

Hinata blushed more. _He's so different when he isn't around everyone else. _she wondered. It was true. This Itachi was completely opposite in front of the other ninja. He was cold and standoffish. But when he was with her now, he was so kind.

He reached behind her and pulled up her hood, a smile playing on his lips.

The girl studied his lips. Then a vision passed in her mind.

Not a vision.

A memory.

A memory of his face in the moonlight, his red eyes glowing like embers. He laid next to her, holding her in a lover's embrace. The moonlight danced off of his face in an envious manner. He was simply breathtaking.

Then the memory was gone.

Replaced with his face only inches from hers. "Are you feeling okay? You look flushed."

Slowly, Hinata raised her hands to his face. She slowly traced his jawline up to the lines beneath his eyes. "You're so familiar..." she whispered.

Itachi's eyes focused on hers as she scanned his features. She gently touched his cheeks, his hair, then his lips. A soft blush warmed his cheeks and he didn't care to hide it this time.

Her soft hands cautiously cupped his cheeks and, with a burst of courage, she placed her lips to his.

The Uchiha's eyes were wide as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

_I know this feeling. _she thought.

The nights in the cabin.

He saved her life.

He'd called her sweetheart.

All the kisses on her forehead.

All the tears.

The sadness.

The laughter.

It all hit her like a ton of bricks.

She pulled away from the kiss and stared at him, her lips red and trembling.

_"And I've loved you ever since."_

She said that.

And as she looked at him with those eyes, it clicked. It was as if she had been woken from a terrible dream.

"Itachi..."

An old emotion wrapped itself around Itachi's heart.

"You... You remember me..." he whispered.

"I never forgot you."

* * *

><p>Sasuke leaned against the wall as he heard the conversation just on the other side. His heart ached with some foreign pain. He sighed and clutched his shirt over the beating offender.<p>

In all honesty, he was happy for his brother.

All his years, Sasuke had the hearts of all the girls in Konoha, but not once did he try to find the courage to talk to the one girl who managed to steal his.

And in those years, he knew Itachi had gone through hell.

The younger Uchiha sighed again, but it was lighter this time. "Good job, brother." he whispered as he hurried down the hall.

* * *

><p>As the pair met up with the group outside, Hinata was overwhelmed with emotions.<p>

The first person she embraced was Neji, whom was confused by her actions. Then he understood.

Soon everyone was embraced, tears were shed, and smiles were shared.

And better yet, Hinata still knew who Deidara was.

Soon enough, she felt as if she was in the past. She was surrounded by everyone she thought she had lost.

Sakura stuck to her side like glue, and they talked like nothing had ever happened.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the atmosphere.

It was as if everything was a dream within a hellish nightmare.

That Konoha wasn't destroyed.

The Akatsuki didn't exist.

Hinata wasn't kidnapped.

Sasuke didn't leave.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Hinata smiled as she watched her friends set up camp. She was no longer a stranger in her eyes, and she definitely liked it that way.<p>

She gently helped Deidara sit up against a tree. He was barely responsive to her actions as he was still half sleeping.

The Hyuuga unwrapped his bandages and ever so softly cleaned the ugly wound in his chest. He winced as the cold rag touched his burning skin, but let out a calming sigh when Hinata held her hand above the gaping hole. Her hand began glowing a light blue and it seeped down into the injury.

Kiba and Akamaru were gathering wood for a fire, Sakura was gathering herbs to make salve and medicine, Itachi, Shino and Neji were setting up a look out perimeter, and Sasuke and Naruto decided to leave to gather food.

The two eventually came to a stream and filled their canteens with fresh water.

"Oi, Sasuke, there are some pretty big fish in this creek. How about we catch some?" Naruto suggested, already creeping to the water's edge.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and followed his blond friend.

After a while, the two sat on the bank and enjoyed the silence.

"Soooooo... What took you all so long to join us earlier?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke looked at him. "What do you mean, dobe?"

The whiskered boy laid on his back. "You know what I mean! You, Itachi, and Hina-chan took a while coming outside the hotel earlier. What all happened?"

"Oh..." Sasuke said, keeping his eyes on the water.

"Well?" Naruto pestered.

"Uh... Nothing. Nothing happened. Hinata got her memory back, that's all."

Naruto gave him the 'you're fucking lying' look, but decided not to pry.

* * *

><p>After everyone had eaten and relaxed as much as shinobi could, they set up times for each person to take watch.<p>

"Alright, so Neji and Shino have first watch. Then Kiba and Akamaru. Then Hina-chan and I after them. Itachi-san. Then Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura repeated. "Sounds good to me." she said happily.

Everyone agreed and took their places. Neji and Shino disappeared into the trees and everyone laid down to sleep.

Hinata gently laid Deidara down to rest, and he smiled at her. "Thank you, Hinata-chan." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Hinata beamed at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, which didn't go unnoticed by Itachi's watchful gaze.

The navy-haired girl smiled as Deidara drifted off to sleep, then crawled over to her sleeping bag next to Itachi. The playful jealousy melted off his face once she smiled up at him. He held out his arms to her and she curled up into them, letting out a small yawn.

Itachi planted a small kiss on to her forehead and held her closer. They sat there in silence until everyone else had fallen asleep.

He kept a protective arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him. "Itachi-kun, I'm not going anywhere..." she whispered.

His eyes met hers and he smiled a little. "I know, but..." he said and pulled her even closer. "I can't lose you again."

A pretty blush covered her cheeks and she hid her face from him.

He placed two fingers under her chin and made her look at him again. "Hinata, forgive me." he said, his voice cracking a bit.

"F-For what?" she sputtered, noticing how close their lips were becoming.

She kept her focus on his eyes, which seemed to be brimming with tears. He placed his hands on the sides of her face, weaving his fingers through her navy tresses. He put their foreheads together and he let out a sharp breath. "I didn't protect you... That night. I shouldn't have left the room. I should have been there. I should have been there..."

Hinata placed her hands on his. "Itachi..."

He closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing. "Hinata, I love you."

She blinked a few times. She knew he did, of course... But he took her by surprise by coming straight out and saying it.

He kissed her quickly, but somewhat hungrily. A warmness spread out through his stomach and he didn't mind it at all. After a few seconds he'd had her pinned to the tree, his lips still on hers and his hands slowly creeping up and down her sides.

"I-Itachi..." she whimpered, her face a tomato-red. "What if someone wakes up?" she said.

He ignored her, his lips moving from her own to her neck, earning a few almost silent mewls from her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped the couple out of the moment. Itachi quickly looked around while Hinata furiously zipped up her jacket. When did that happen?

A chuckle came from above them. "You're a horny-ass bastard, aren't you, Uchiha?"

Itachi cautiously moved in front of Hinata, ignoring the intruders comment. It took him a minute, but the voice instantly matched with a face.

"Come out here, Hidan." he said, his voice like ice.

The silver-headed male complied as he gracefully dropped from the tree.

Hinata peeked around Itachi to look at the male.

Her eyes met his.

Those devilish purple eyes.

A scream erupted from her throat.

A scream of pure terror.

* * *

><p>Grrrrr! I know! It's crappy! Please don't hate!<p>

-PA


	17. Chapter 17

I am so so so sorry for the long wait! School has been killing me recently.

Hope you enjoy!

-PA

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Hidan scowled at the girl. Why the hell did she have to scream bloody murder? Fuck.

Hinata grabbed Itachi in a horrific manner, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"Hinata! Hinata, what is wrong?" Itachi asked, grabbing her by the shoulders. Her eyes never left Hidan, too terrified to look away.

"He-! He w-was! He k-kidnapped-!" she sputtered, her face paler than the moon.

Hidan rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Shut the hell up! Fuck, no one can understand a damn word you're saying!"

This took Hinata aback, and she didn't say another word.

Hinata's scream, however, jolted everyone out of their slumber, and alerted Neji and Shino in the treetops. They each took their fighting stance, even though some of them were still half asleep like Deidara, too exhausted to be shook from his rest.

Hidan rolled his eyes again, then threw his scythe to the ground. "Look, I'm not going to kill anyone, okay? Fuck. Calm the fuck down." he growled.

No one believed him.

He seethed through his teeth. "I'm tired of working for that bastard. I left to find you guys." he said as he looked at Itachi.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Like hell you did! You were the one who kidnapped Hinata!" he accused, his eyes turning scarlet.

Hidan scowled at the Uchiha. "I should have finished you off while I was at it, you little fucker!"

"So you did do it." Itachi growled and stood, kicking Hidan's scythe out of his reach.

Sasuke and Itachi began to close in on the silver headed male, eyes red and veins pulsing.

Every eye was on Hidan as weapons were being pulled out.

"Wait!" Hinata stood in front of Sasuke and Itachi, holding her arms out to stop them.

"Hinata?"

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked.

Hinata's face was horror-stricken, but her eyes were determined. "W-Wait!" she said again, trying to gather her words. "What if... What if he's telling the truth?"

Shock and confusion etched the faces around her. Hidan's face, on the other hand, held a smug grin. _This bitch... She trusts too easily._

"I-I mean... Take Sasuke-kun for example. We trusted him and brought him with us... W-Why not him, too?" she asked, somewhat to herself. "Just like D-Deidara-kun and Itachi-kun. They were in the Akatsuki as well..."

"But, Hinata, he KIDNAPPED you!" Naruto exclaimed. "How can you trust a guy like that?"

"Sasuke-kun kidnapped me, too." she stated. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who flushed and looked away. "What I mean is, just because he was in the Akatsuki, doesn't mean we can't trust him." Hinata continued.

Neji moved closer to her. "If Hinata-sama is okay with him, I am, too." Sakura looked around, then looked at Hinata. "Hai, I'm with Hinata-chan." Hidan had to bite his tongue to hold in his laughter. _These ninja are complete fucking idiots!_

Relief flooded Hinata's face as she turned to look at the rather tall male. She took in a shaky breath. "H-Hidan-san, right?"

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what?" he replied.

She forced a smile, trying to hide her shakiness, and held out a hand. "I'm happy you're with us." she said, and Hidan tried to find a hint of that being a lie.

He placed his hand in her considerably smaller one, and she gave it a small shake accompanied with a large smile. _She's completely serious, isn't she? And she's so fucking trusting and sweet. Ugh, it's giving me diabetes _ Hidan thought as he released her hand.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Deidara-kun?" Hinata asked as she adjusted him on Akamaru.<p>

Deidara managed a smile. "Of course, Hinata-chan. I should be ready to walk in a few days, hm." he said cheerfully.

"So, just about where are we?" Naruto questioned.

Shino pulled a map from his pack and unrolled it. "Well, I did some navigation last night. My insects tell me we are just inside Fire Country's borders. If we continue heading true east, we will come to the port to Kirigakure." he said, not missing a beat.

Hidan took special note of this information, but pretended to be polishing his scythe.

"Ah, what is the plan from there?" Hinata questioned.

"We already had informed Gaara-sama of the ambush, so he had already left Suna with his shinobi to Kiri. There, they are forming a plan to retaliate." Shino answered, rolling his map back up.

She nodded as she took in the new information.

"But how do they know what they are up against?" Itachi asked. "Clearly they have no idea how powerful Pein can be. He could wipe us out in a minute."

"That's why we have you. And Deidara and Hidan." Sakura spoke up.

"She's right." Neji agreed. "Along with your knowledge and strength, we are somewhat at an advantage. And Sasuke-san is also a great asset to us."

"Then why the hell are we still standing here talking? Shouldn't we get going already?" Naruto grumbled impatiently.

"You're the one who asked the damn question, idiot!" Sasuke said, glowering at the blonde. Naruto got in his face, a frown on his lips. "Watch who you're calling idiot... Idiot!" Sasuke smriked and threw is hands in the air. "Oooh, great comeback, genius."

The group began moving east, making haste but minding Deidara's current situation. The blonde man was half-conscious, resting on Akamaru's back. Every now and then, he would bring his hand up to pet the large canine, making Akamaru's tail wag with glee. Hinata walked next to them, there to help Deidara if he needed it. She chuckled amusingly at Deidara's simple actions. "It seems he's taken a liking to you, Deidara." she noted. He gave her a weak smile. "My mom used to always say I had a way with animals, hm." he groggily replied, then slipped off into abrupt slumber, his arms wrapped loosely around Akamaru's neck.

Hinata quirked a smile. She blushed when a hand gently took hers. Her eyes landed on Itachi, who walked casually next to her, his hand in hers. "You're being so open." she whispered. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, and? I don't think it's anything to hide anymore." he retorted, a small smile playing on his lips. Her cheeks flushed and she smiled as well.

From the back of the group, Hidan watched their lovey dovey actions. He mentally pretended to choke. _Ugh. __Love._he thought, clearly disgusted with the display. It made his stomach hurt and he had to look away. Who needs that anyway? Love was just a word to him. Caring for others only got you killed. Laying your life on the line for someone else was just stupid. And having... Actual feelings for someone else was a sign of weakness. He made a face as Itachi leaned down to kiss Hinata on the cheek, who in turn glowed as red as the clouds on the cloak he was wearing.

* * *

><p>The sun was just beginning to set when the group decided to stop for the night. Everyone went separate ways, gathering food and wood and whatnot.<p>

"Hey, Hinata!" Sakura said with a smile. "I saw a hot spring nearby. Wanna go for a bathe?" she suggested, keeping her voice at a whisper. The Hyuuga put her finger to her lips, thinking for a moment. "You don't think anyone will see us, do you?" she asked, obviously nervous from her last experience in an outdoor bath. Sakura smiled again, flexing her arm jokingly. "Don't worry! If any of those pervy boys try to sneak a peak, I'll knock their teeth out." she assured her.

Hinata giggled at the pinkette. "Sure, Sakura." The pinkette grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her in the way of the spring.

Hidan's careful eyes watched the two females dash off. _They really should be more observant. If anything happens to that girl, Pein will have my head. Literally. _he thought, but didn't move from his spot.

Once they reached the spring, which was actually alot farther than Sakura thought, the sun was far behind the tree tops. Sakura stripped and hopped in the warm water, a pleased sigh escaping her lips. Hinata stripped as well, lowering herself in the water immediately, afraid of anyone seeing her.

Sakura leaned back, only her head and neck above the water. "Ah! That's more like it!" she chuckled, wetting her hair. She turned her gaze over to Hinata, who studied the water in deep thought. She quietly swam over to her, scooting next to her. "What's wrong, Hina?" she asked.

"Did I make the right choice?" she asked suddenly.

Sakura blinked. "About what?"

Hinata sighed. "About anything! I feel as if this whole thing is on my shoulders. I saved Itachi, convinced Sasuke to come, became friends with Deidara, and then allowed Hidan to join us. What if I just mess everything up, Sakura?" Her eyes were full of frustrated tears now.

Sakura placed a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata, we're here to help you. Neji, Kiba, me... All of us. It's not all on your shoulders. And as for Sasuke and the former Akatsuki members, well I say if you trust them, so do we. Konoha needs all the help it can get." She then smiled. "Now turn so I can braid your hair." she playfully ordered.

The Hyuuga complied with a smile as well. She let out a breath as Sakura began running her fingers through her long locks. Hinata heard Sakura sigh, and before she could ask what was wrong, she felt Sakura's hand gently run over the huge scar on her back. Memories flashed through Hinata's mind from that night, but she turned and smiled at the green-eyed girl. "Don't be mad at Sasuke. He didn't mean to do it."

Sakura looked at Hinata with sad eyes. She then noticed three barely visible scars on Hinata's cheek. She furrowed her brow and ran her finger over them. "Where'd this one come from?" she breathed out.

Hinata raised her hand to her cheek. "Oh, this? It's nothing really. Itachi was ill and-"

"Itachi-san did that?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"Yes, but it's really okay, Sakura. It was all an accident." she assured her.

Sakura's eyes turned sad again. "What all have you been through, Hina?"

Hinata let out a chuckle. "Enough to write a book, honestly." Sakura laughed with her, the sadness slowly washing away in the water.

* * *

><p>Hidan's head snapped up from his scythe as he felt a presence sneak around the group. The rest of the boys were gathered around a fire, joking and laughing away while he had been sitting in the branches of a tree. His amethyst eyes searched the darkness and saw a hunched figure stealthily making its way towards the path that Hinata and Sakura had taken earlier.<p>

Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he silently moved from tree to tree, following the figure.

* * *

><p>I know! It's kinda short, but we get to see some action in the next chapter!<p>

See you then!

-PA


End file.
